<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel Next Door by JeanMacLeod1079</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199936">Angel Next Door</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanMacLeod1079/pseuds/JeanMacLeod1079'>JeanMacLeod1079</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Exotic Dancer, M/M, Male Escort, New Neighbors, angel next door, school councilor, snake breeder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanMacLeod1079/pseuds/JeanMacLeod1079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate Universe, Aziraphale Godwin, just moved to a medium size town. He had just purchased a quaint little house in a quiet neighborhood. One could say we was running away from his old life to start anew. Little did he know his new life would start with meeting his new neighbor. Will the school councilor and Exotic danger hit it off?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley &amp; Warlock Dowling, Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), school councilor/male escort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was based of an artist's comic. It started as an RP. But the person an I had a falling out. But I wanted to continue the story. Where it will go, I have have know Idea. But I know, the school will he "Heaven" and the Night Club will be "Hell". Any thoughts you are thinking about what Characters are which roles, Assume you are for the most part correct.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The seasons were transitioning from Summer to Autumn. Around the quite neighborhood some trees started to turn color and prepare for a long winter sleep. However, on this particular Sunday late morning, the day warmer than normal, and a tall slender ginger-haired man was watering his garden. Adorned in black slimming jeans, tank-top, boots, and circular sunglasses, he inspected his prize-winning foliage with high scrutiny. He inspected every leave and blossom. The distain for season change was unfathomable and the ginger’s plants had the audacity to try and WILT in the heat!! He raised them to be strong and proud and the best God damnit!! Waving the watering wand back and forth aggressively, while marching up and down the row of tropical bushes and trees, the gardener berated each plant that dared to wither or show yellow in its leaves. "You know damn well that if any of you drop a leaf early, you won't be around to see your next spring!!" Walking over to the section of garden, lining the fencing of the East side yard, the tall ginger peered over the fence to the empty house next door. The quaint little house had been emptied for some time, and the he wondered if anyone would move in. Little did the gardener know, the house was sold, and today would be the day angel would fall into his lap.<br/>
“In 500 feet make a right-hand turn” chimed the GPS.</p><p><br/>
Making the right turn, a blonde curly-haired man started to scan the street for the house he had purchased a few months prior. <br/>
“In 400 feet, your destination will be on your right.” The GSP exclaimed.</p><p><br/>
Slowly the white Toyota Rav4 drove slowly down the street. The driver scanned the houses’ numbers to find his new address. Looking at the address the realtor gave him, the new comer to the neighborhood smiled. “Ahh.... Here it is I do believe...” He pulled in to the driveway of his new house. “It is certainly a nice house...” he smiled as he got out of his little SUV. The blonde happily walked up to the front door and started to put the key in when he heard a man yelling. Curious, he walked around to where yelling came from and saw a devilishly handsome, tall, slender ginger. The blonde blushed as he followed ginger walked around watering his plants, once his ears picked up harsh yelling geared to the plants, the new neighbor was taken back a bit. ‘Well that is not very conducive to yell at plants.’</p><p><br/>
The gardener pointed a warning finger to the seemingly quivering fearful wisterias blooming long past their flowering time. "Not a petal on the grass yet, you understand?" The lanky ginger whispered in warning before realizing that he was being watched.  Turning to look at the new face next door, the ginger was stunned by the sheer beauty of the man. Behind those dark shades, hazel yellow eyes followed every curve shorter man showed. Even though clothed, the ginger could tell how deliciously plump the blonde was and so cute.</p><p><br/>
The new neighbor jumped a little when the tall man turned around and locked eyes with him. The curly blonde blushed from embarrassment when he was caught and gave a sheepish smiled. “I… I am sorry... I didn’t mean to spy on you... I heard yelling and wanted to know... well if someone was in trouble...” The new neighbor stepped back from the fence and rubbed the back of his head from embarrassment. “Since it was just you... I will let you be.” He was a little bashful when meeting new people. Strange yes considering his work, but he had a hard time with meeting new people. The blonde soon turned on his heel and started to walk away.</p><p>The ginger felt his own face warm a bit, feeling just slightly embarrassed to have made a scene in front of someone cute. Especially if the possibility of this cute person was his new neighbor. "U-uh hang on there! You the one moving in?"</p><p><br/>
Hearing his new neighbor ask about moving in, the shorter man paused and turned back to the tall ginger. “Oh um... yes... yes I am... I guess I should introduce myself. I am Aziraphale Godwin...” Now seeing the tall gardener closely, the new blonde neighbor blushed a little more. ‘Wow... he is... really handsome’ he thought. Though sunglasses covered gardener’s eyes, the blonde was still smitten.<br/>
The taller man moved closer to the edge of his perfectly clipped hedge, smiling handsomely at his new neighbor and offering his hand to the light-haired blond over the shrubbery. "Anthony J. Crowley... A pleasure, believe me..."</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale watched the tall man walk over and stretched his hand out. The smile was enchanting and made the blonde blush. He extended his hand and shook Crowley’s hand. “Nice to meet you neighbor.” Aziraphale turned away to hide the darkening blush but still viewed Anthony from a side glance. “Well... um... Anthony... I... better go... I have to start settling in.” Aziraphale broke the handshake and timidly looked at Crowley. “See you around then?”</p><p><br/>
Anthony gave a toothy grin to Aziraphale’s obvious blush. He idly leaned over the hedge allowing his sunglasses slip down his thin nose and revealed the reason why he wore midnight shades. Two bright hazel yellow-gold eyes peered at the new neighbor. “Oh… I certainly hope so~ Let me know if I can give you a hand? Even if it is a cup a sugar.” </p><p><br/>
Aziraphale was about inform of the moving truck when he lifted is gaze towards Crowley’s eyes. Aziraphale’s bright sky-blue eyes were instantly captured by the intense hazel yellow golden eyes emerging from behind the dark sunglasses. ‘Oh my... his eyes... like mini suns beautiful.’ Hypnotized, Aziraphale gazed into Anthony’s eyes.</p><p><br/>
“Oi… Aziraphale?” The ginger tilted his head in concern “You alright?”</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale snapped out of his trance when he heard his neighbor ask about his well being. He quickly looked away to hide the heated cheeks.  “Um… Yes… I am sorry…” rubbing the back of his neck again from embarrassment, the blonde replied to Anthony’s offer. “Well... in a couple of days... my furniture will be in. If you want to help... but you don’t have to.” The blonde said quickly. What? Did he just invite someone he didn’t know over? He never did this.</p><p><br/>
Crowley arched his brows mildly and chuckled, looking over the part of Aziraphale he could see over the hedge. "Hey, if you need help getting screws into holes, I'm happy to help..."</p><p><br/>
“Oh... ok... th-thanks. Well… I better get going... Again, nice to meet you Anthony...” Aziraphale sheepishly smiled and trotted off to his new house. Before disappearing around the corner, the blonde looked over his shoulder and waved good bye. Then he vanished to the front of the house. Leaning against the door, the smitten blonde thought out loud “Wow... he was so handsome. And those eyes?” Aziraphale nearly swooned and places a hand over his heart and looked to the sky. “Anthony J. Crowley.” He giggled and unlock his door. He stepped in and looked around. He sighed happily and continued to look throughout the house and started to image how to set up. After a while Aziraphale went back to his vehicle and started to bring in the bags and boxes he brought with him.</p><p><br/>
Crowley watched the new neighbor disappear. Not wanting to push his luck, he didn’t want to impose on Aziraphale too much. “Really who was named that?? Maybe… I could shorten it?” Anthony asked himself. “Az… Azira… Or… just… Zira…”  Realizing, he was already giving the new neighbor a nick name; the gardener shook his head and went about pruning his plants back into a perfect shape. However, when his new neighbor re-emerged from his home to start unpacking his car, Crowley couldn't help himself from walking over to offer some help in carrying the bigger boxes.</p><p><br/>
After taking the first load into the house, Aziraphale exited his new home and saw Crowley standing next to his car. “Anthony...?”  Aziraphale tilted his head a bit. “What... are you doing there?” He walked up to the tall ginger and smiled.</p><p><br/>
"I figured I'd give you a hand... Looks like you've got a lot to bring inside... I could lighten the load a bit if you want?" The ginger offered a small, almost sheepish grin. Anthony was trying to look casual about his eagerness to help, but normally, he didn't help people!! He kept to himself and did what he enjoyed, but he wanted to impress this cute little bookworm.</p><p><br/>
Seeing the ginger smile made the blonde smile. He saw how eager and willing his neighbor really wanted to help and could not turn him away. “Alright... I will accept your assistance.  In return, I will treat you to dinner.” Aziraphale walked to the back of his vehicle and motioned Crowley to follow. “Funny... I moved here to start anew. I never expected to have a neighbor to be so friendly”</p><p><br/>
“You don't have to trouble yourself... by treating me to dinner" Crowley mumbled and hefted a box of books. Having to adjust his grip at the sheer weight of it, he wondered how the hell had Az gotten this into the car to begin with?! Hearing his new neighbor talk about starting anew, Anthony looked to Aziraphale. "N-new start huh?? Running away from something...or... Someone?"</p><p><br/>
“And you do not have trouble yourself with helping be... yet you are.” Aziraphale saw Crowley grab the big box with mostly books “Oh dear… Careful Anthony!” The bookworm rushed to Crowley to help with the box. As their hands touched, Aziraphale felt an instant connection. His eyes glanced up to his neighbor and blushed again. Then he heard the question “well… uh… you could say that...” he felt the pain of his family disowning him. He did his best to be ‘normal’ but he was not. Soon Aziraphale started to guide Crowley to carry the box inside</p><p><br/>
The taller man was doing his best not to be distracted by how warm and soft feel of Aziraphale’s fingers against his own. Hidden behind his sunglasses, eyes locked onto the blue eyes focused on him. The ginger felt the same sudden connection as hands touched while helping to haul the box. When Anthony hear the sorrow in Aziraphale’s voice, his heart sank. "Touchy subject?"</p><p><br/>
The shorter man nodded. The blonde hated talking about his issues. Especially to a person he just met.</p><p>“Sorry… I didn’t mean to…” Crowley bit his lip.</p><p><br/>
Giving a soft smile, the blonde moved his fingers over the ginger’s indicating no hard feelings. He was glad the ginger didn’t push any more into the reason for the move “Let’s get this box inside. It is getting quite heavy.”</p><p><br/>
Feeling those soft fingers moves over his, Anthony smiled back. “Yeah…” </p><p><br/>
As they walked into the house with the heavy box, Aziraphale looked around and spotted the far corner of the living room. “Over here...” Aziraphale coaxed Crowley to the corner. Once to the spot Aziraphale bent down and lowered the box to the ground. “There are only a box and a bag left....”</p><p><br/>
"I'll carry one of them..." Crowley offered almost automatically, leaning up to look around the inside of the mostly empty house and humming lightly as he voiced his thoughts aloud. "Where are you gonna sleep with no bed?"</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale looked up to Crowley and smiled. “Oh... I have an air mattress... and a pillow and blanket.” Aziraphale started back to the car. “Do you have a favorite restaurant?”</p><p><br/>
Crowley nodded mildly to the air mattress response and trailed after the blond back to the car. As he walked back to the car, the slender and realized what he had just asked. What the hell was wrong with him?! He'd been prepared to offer his couch to a near stranger. Grant it. A cute stranger, but still a stranger. His mind snapped upon hearing the new neighbor asked about where to eat. Once at the car, he leaned against it letting Aziraphale take whichever item he preferred of the last two items before grabbing up the other. "Not really... I enjoy trying new things whenever I get the chance."</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale reaches in am grabbed his large duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder. The bag was heavy, and he was not going to let His neighbor carry such a burden after helping with the large box of books. “Well... do you like sushi? I did see a Japanese cuisine restaurant not too far from here.” The blonde blushed when he saw how sensational his new neighbor looked against the car. ‘Oh my...’</p><p><br/>
Catching the way Aziraphale was looking him over, the ginger nodded mildly and smiling at the blush that kept coming to the blonds soft, round cheeks. He turned to grab up the last box and grinned devilishly as he walked with Aziraphale up the path to his house. "Never tried it... but I will give it a shot. I never wouldn't have taken you as the type though... To enjoy eating raw meat~"</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale stepped inside and waited just beyond the door to shut it after Crowley entered. "I didn’t use to like it... The idea of raw fish seemed unpleasant to me... then I tried it, and I loved it. Also...  not all sushi is raw... unagi, I mean eel, is cooked. And very Oishi... meaning delicious in Japanese" the short blonde smiled. "Oh… and this way with the box... that has the air mattress..." He walked to the far bedroom.</p><p><br/>
Crowley's grin widened at Aziraphale answering his playful flirt with an educated reply... It was cute as hell. Then he remembered the heavy box filled books. "You must be a teacher or something... All these books and the way you talk. You know a lot of things I don't..."</p><p><br/>
"I am a school councilor actually. I help troubled kids. However, I do love to read." Aziraphale let down his bag and bent backward to stretch his back with a small grown. The pops and crackling were loud and seemed to echo in the empty room. Aziraphale let out a satisfying gasp as all the tension was released from sitting in a car for a 15-hour drive. He shook a little after the stretch and turned to Anthony who seemed to be in a trance. “Anthony, Dear boy… are you well?”</p><p><br/>
Crowley snapped out of his fantasy and realized he was openly staring at the blond arching. The groan only fueling his fantasy of Aziraphale arching that way for other reasons and making those noises for him. He blinked and his cheeks darkened with embarrassment before he reached out to shake the others hand. "O-Oh!! Uh yeah, Sorry… just lost in thought.” A pink tint traveled across sharp cheeks, and he gave a meek smile.</p><p><br/>
Seeing how bashful the gardener look, the councilor, raised a hand to cover a little giggle. Blue eye sparkled with delight knowing his new neighbor was a delight to be with already. "Well, Anthony... I really do appreciate your help." he stretched out his hand to shake Crowley's.</p><p><br/>
Behind the dark shades, hazel golden-yellow eyes glistened. All tension melted away with the sweet smile and giggle from the plush man holding out his hand. Gently Crowley wrapped his hand around Aziraphale’s. “Any time! Just give me a call..."</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale placed a hand over Crowley's. He could not believe he was just about to ask for the tall ginger's number. "Well... um... I can't really call you, if I do not have your number" the blonde looked sheepish smiled. He was NEVER this bold, but he felt a connection to Anthony he never had with anyone else. Trying to send signals of interest, his hands slowly slipped off of Crowley's hand and kept eye contact. Once he released the slender hand, Aziraphale broke eye contact also to pulled out his phone. "Here... Enter in your number..."</p><p><br/>
Crowley thought his face must have caught fire as the drawn-out connection seemed to last for an eternity. When handed the phone, he almost fumbled and dropped it before finally focusing and calming down enough to punch in his name and number without too much tremble in his hands. Would asking Aziraphale to text just to chat be too much? Was Anthony J. Crowley that needy or desperate?? ‘HELL No!!’ The tall ginger finally told himself. He was independent and confident and he would NOT act like a teenager with a school boy crush damnit!!! "Feel free to call or text anytime~" ‘DAMNIT’ He cursed himself for saying it anyway.</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale looked down at his phone at Crowley's number, then looked back up at Crowley with a sweet smile. “I… will~. Oh… And for your help... What time is good for you?" Aziraphale asked quietly. The blonde felt like his belly would burst with how many butterflies. This tall, slender, ginger haired man standing in front of Aziraphale was, to the little blonde, an angel. Yes, he may seem rough around the edges, but Crowley was sweet and endearing.</p><p><br/>
Shrugging nonchalantly as possible and slipping his hands into the pockets of his black jeans, Crowley attempted to hide his eagerness for their dinner 'date' "I'm sort of up all times... I don't sleep much so whenever is good for you. You're the one with a proper work schedule after all..."</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale bit his lip, thinking. Would tonight be too soon... Should he wait? He looked Crowley over. Why in Heaven’s name was he enamored by Anthony? Taking a deep breath, the new neighbor looked up. "Well... How about the day after the moving truck comes to deliver the rest of my items? So… in six days… Saturday?" In his mind, the blonde had his angel and demon fighting.</p><p> <br/>
(Angel ‘What are you doing? You are never this bold... You just met this man... you do not know who he is or if he is a murderer.'  Self 'Yes but... he was so nice to help me... I want to repay him.' -devil- what harm will it do him... the Ginger seems nice enough, besides it only a thank you dinner')</p><p><br/>
Crowley tried not to look disappointed in waiting but he smiled warmly and shrugged with a soft nod. "Sounds good~ it's a date then." He made to head for the door but suddenly paused, terrified by the blunder of his words, he looked back at Aziraphale. "I-I mean...!! Like...time... date, not an actual date date!!! I wasn't implying...!!"</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale blinked at Crowley fumbling over his words. With how flustered his neighbor seemed to be, the councilor deduced the gardener reciprocated a desire to be acquainted further. Aziraphale giggled. 'Awe... that is cute' he thought. He walked up to the ginger and stood in front of Crowley. "A date it is then..."  As calmly as he could, the curly haired blonde stepped out of his room first and then looked over his shoulder for Crowley to follow. He had to do this so his new friend did not see how the blush on his face was darkening.</p><p><br/>
Standing bewildered, Crowley was slightly dumbfounded that Aziraphale had sort of ‘agreed’ to a ‘date’. He swallowed the hammer of his heart. He was swooning it the notion that his new neighbor may like him, but Crowley could not get too ahead of himself. Aziraphale could just be extra friendly. As the ginger trailed after the softer curved man, he could not help but to quietly admiring the lines of his body. ‘So deliciously plump.’ He thought. When he saw they were nearing the front door Crowley cleared his throat. "Uh… I guess I'll head home now… since your car is unpacked, and let you get settled in for the night..."</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale reach his front door and opened it. He heard the disappointment in Anthony’s voice. Honestly, the councilor didn’t want to part ways yet, but he did need to get a good night’s rest. "Yes... and again thank you so much for your help. I very much appreciate it." He smiled and stood with his hand behind his back in a bashful way. He had never felt like this with anyone, and he didn't really know what to do or say.</p><p><br/>
Crowley stepped over the threshold and stood on the little porch. Exchanging a glance with the sweet man, he smiled “So… Friday and Saturday… if I do not see you beforehand?”</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale took a moment to calculate why Crowley mentioned Friday. “Ah… Yes… Friday… the moving truck… and… Saturday’s dinner date.” The cute blonde blushed some.</p><p> <br/>
Anthony blushed also at the ‘dinner date’. “I better let you go… I will… see you later.” He stepped off the porch and started to heading back to his house. The ginger looked over his shoulder and gave a little wave, before trotting off.  Once inside, he wanted die at how ridiculous he was being. He was supposed to be an adult and beyond silly crushes!!! But oh man did Aziraphale hit all his buttons~</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale waved back and watch Crowley go into his house. Once he lost sight of the tall ginger, the blonde closed his door, then leaned his back against it and placing his hands over his heart. “Wow...” Aziraphale was definitely Twitterpated. The man he just met already stole his heart in more ways than one. He definitely wanted to see him again.</p><p><br/>
The ginger did much the same when he got back into his house. As he walked through his house to go back to his garden, Anthony’s mind was on his cute new neighbor. Any earlier malice towards his plants all forgotten as his mind swam through thoughts of the 'boy next door'. He was grinning like an idiot and chewed on his bottom lip as he continued watering for the night. Humming lightly to himself, he couldn’t remember the last time he was in this good a mood in, but he knew it was years.</p><p><br/>
Thinking about Crowley, Aziraphale went back to his room to inflate the mattress. Little did he know the master bedroom faced Crowley’s master bedroom, and one his window faced Crowley’s garden and the window to the ginger’s bedroom. The blonde walked over to the window and glanced outward. Aziraphale leaned against the window and saw Crowley watering his garden again. “I think... this be love at first sight” For a little while, he watched the handsome ginger. The way he moved; the ginger happily sauntered around his yard. Aziraphale licked is lips at the luscious way the gardener walked. He couldn’t take his eyes off of ginger’s ass.</p><p><br/>
Crowley didn't notice Aziraphale watching him, his focus back on his plants. Scanning with greater scrutiny, he poked at several spotted leaves and snatched them off the main plants with a low growl. "LOOK… You better grow properly. We have someone to impress now! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU MAKING A FOOL OUT OF ME!!!"</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale heard the muffled speech Crowley gave his plants. He raised a hand to his lips and covered in mouth to stifle a gasp. ‘Someone to... impress? Is he talking... about me!?’ The bookworm thought. This made Aziraphale blush 100 times more, and he turned away from the window. He walked over to the box and knelt down. Did Anthony really like him that much?  Never had he imagined a guy liking him so much. Oh, Aziraphale had a couple lovers, and they did try and impress him. Because of his past, the councilor never really thought he was impressive. The main reason why he felt so low was because his own father and mother. Since then, he never really socializes.</p><p><br/>
Looking over his garden with approval at last, Crowley went back inside, turning on his music and dancing around the living room as he went about his evening chores, taking care of the smaller house plants and his various pet snakes. As Anthony did his nightly chores, his mind was on Aziraphale. In his mind’s eye, he focused on every sweet features of the blonde next door. Humming, he pictured his hands combing through those curly locks. Then his mind sent his hand sliding down the plump, soft, supple, sides and gently gripped Aziraphale’s waist. In the daydream, Anthony pulled the sweet bookworm into his snake-like body, and his hand planted themselves firmly on the round bottom. He could only imagine how soft and squishy that ass was. The mere thought ignited the internal flames. Crowley was so lost in his thoughts, he walked into his couch toppled into it and face planted. “Fuck…!!!” He rolled over to his back and caught a glimpse off his crotch. “Well… Shit… I guess I could take care of this now…” Crowley thought for a moment. “Nya… I will wait… more fun that way…” he smirked. He got back up and continued off with his chores.</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale mind was on the day’s events but mainly on his sinfully attractive neighbor. As the councilor pulled put his air mattress and little air compressor, he reflected on Crowley. went to inflate his bed. When it was fully flared, he went to his bag and pulled out his pillow and blanket. After he made is little bed, Aziraphale pulled out his pajamas. He wanted to get to sleep early because he had a long day tomorrow. He had to go to the school and meet his new coworkers and also do some shopping for food. Aziraphale still had not realized his bedroom window faced Anthony’s, and he started to get ready for bed.</p><p><br/>
Crowley had finished watering his indoor plants and now had to attend to his children. He went to his room and started take care of his most prized snake, a large black and red python. While changing the drinking water, he noticed the light and movement outside his window and paused. Eyes widen at the sight the gardener saw and was stunned at Aziraphale getting undressed. "... Fucking hell...."</p><p><br/>
Unawares being watched, Aziraphale pulled his sweater vest off and undid his bow tie. He stretched his neck a little from side to side and rubbed the slight ache it had from driving. When he carefully unbuttoned each button and slid his shirt off, he revealed the medium brown wing tattoo that started from each side of his shoulder blades trailing down to his elbows. The now topless blonde, bare from the waist up, had the cutest little belly and love handles. Just enough to hold onto. His chest dawned a light covering of blonde chest hair that tapered quickly into a V-shape and travels downwards. Once He had removed his upper clothing, he folded up his shirt and vest neatly and placed it next to his bag, with the bow tie on top.With a groan, he stretched again still oblivious of being watched.</p><p><br/>
Crowley's jaw dropped, and his mouth went dry as it hung open. His eyes glued on the show he was watching. With a small little hiss as pleasure, he studied every curve he could lay his eyes on, and when he saw the wings on Aziraphale’s back, he bit his lips. ‘Fuck….’ He cursed mentally. Crowley never would have guessed a mild-mannered man would have a pulchritudinous tattoo. Considering Anthony’s personality and demeanor, one would believe a fluffy bookworm councilor -with a sweet disposition- would not be the snake loving gardener’s type. But Aziraphale was Crowley’s his type. Most men, especially most gay men might roll their eyes at a man like his new neighbor, but Crowley went for more for 'chub'. Crowley didn't have the hang ups of society in the fit physical features department. He was attracted to people -souls- and his sweet mannered neighbor had a pure soul and the body of a god, and Aziraphale was everything on Anthony’s ‘What I Want in a Partner’ check list.</p><p> <br/>
When his shirt and vest where neatly fold, Aziraphale bent over and untied his shoes. His pleasantly plump posterior filled the window as he bent over to removed his shoes and socks and tucked his socks in his shoes. When he straightened, he focused on his belt buckle. Once undone, he slipped his hands between his pants and boxers and slid his slacks carefully off. He gingerly folded them and laid them on top of his shirt. Standing in only is light blue boxers with white angel wings, Aziraphale took his pajama bottoms and slid them on. Then he gracefully slipped on the pajama top and buttoned it up.</p><p><br/>
Staying mostly out of sight, Crowley leaned against the frame of his window watching from the veil of his curtains. He felt like a peeping-tom, but really, who could resist such a show? Crowley watched intently, making sure he mentally recorded every moment of his new neighbor’s bedtime routine. When Aziraphale leaned over to removes his shoes and socks, Anthony bit his lip and grunted from a sharp twinge in his groins. “Ngha…” He could not believe the view he had. His crotch switched hard at the delectable arse in plain view.  Then he witnessed the blonde slid his pants off, Crowley gulped. Just from watching, the ginger’s body was betraying him. He could not resist palming his strained tight jeans. Crowley had no choice but to indulge in self-pleasure tonight. Soon the gardener saw his new neighbor clothe himself. The fact that the blond got dressed in full button-down pajamas, when Crowley usually slept nude, was ridiculously endearing. "Such a proper little angel~"</p><p><br/>
Once Aziraphale was dress for bed, he went through his bag and pulled out a small bag. He pulled out his toothbrush and toothpaste, then he headed to the master bath in his room. Sadly, he disappeared out of sight for Crowley, but all the while he was thinking of his next-door neighbor. The blonde mentally rewound the day to when he met Anthony J. Crowley. The slim yet very tone man seemed almost devilish, yet when the ginger spoke, the sound of his voice was soothing like a babbling brook. Then Aziraphale remember Crowley’s features: a face sculpted from carved from marble, brilliant bright golden yellow suns for eyes, a slender toned body, and an ass one could squeeze endlessly.  As the short man brushed his teeth, his mind traveled to the thin Rosie lips. His mind started wander, imagining Crowley pressing those lips on to his and slowly down his neck. For what felt like an eternity of paused time, just mere seconds passed before Aziraphale snapped back into reality again and looked at himself in the mirror. His face was redder than it ever had been, and he suddenly felt a twinge in his lower body. He looked down and a shamed filled gasp came out. Aziraphale hurried and finished brushing teeth and emerged back into his room. “Oh Dear!” Should he calm himself down or engage in self pleasure?</p><p><br/>
When Aziraphale vanished from view of the window, Crowley was a little disappointed but shook his head and went back to his chores for the evening, despite the raging hard-on in his pants. Anthony made himself focus on caring for the remainder of his snake. He was just finishing cleaning his snakes’ tanks and giving them fresh water when he saw his neighbor return to his room. He couldn't help his smile at seeing Aziraphale and felt foolish for how much of a crush he had already.</p><p><br/>
Tapping his right index finger on his lips pondering, Aziraphale bit his looked around as of there could be someone watching an there was a chance of him getting in trouble. Then he looked down to his crotch and one hand ventured south to tenderly slid one finger up from base to tip over his pajama bottoms. He let out a little moan as he did, imagining the dirtiest of thought with Crowley front and center. In his mind’s eye he could see Anthony kneeling down before him and gently grip his hip. He imagined hose taut lips speckling his lower region with nips and nibbled. With a loud gasp, Aziraphale soon gripped his member through his bottoms and began to rub. Closing his eyes, he saw Crowley mouthing his groin over the cloth. “Oh… Heavens…” The councilor was beside himself. He had never had such dirty thoughts before, but for some strange reason meeting his new neighbor brought them out.</p><p><br/>
Shocked by the imaged Crowley witnessed, he dropped the water bucket when he saw Aziraphale start to touch himself. Now this was too good to be true!!! Someone upstairs certainly liked him today!! Biting at his lip with one of his longer canines, Crowley turned off his bedroom light and moved to sit in his computer chair in front of the window. Watching a new neighbor preform self-pleasure was an atrocity on all levels of privacy and morality. But let him be damned, because he really couldn't let such an opportunity go to waste.</p><p><br/>
"Oh Heavens... I really shouldn't but..." Aziraphale took a few steps back and leaned again the wall. He rubbed his erection through the bottoms even more. "Ahhh..."  Soon, he slipped his hands between his boxers’ waistband and his hips and lowered his bottoms down to mid-thigh, exposed his slightly larger than average manhood. Then he unbuttons some of the buttons of his top and pushed the shirt aside, so he would not get his top dirty. Looking down, he saw his excitement, and his mind wondered back to having Crowley crouched down before him. Once again, Aziraphale’s mind had Crowley pleasing him with those rosy lips. He pictured those sunny eyes looking up into his own blue eye, while the blonde wrapped his hand around this member and slowly started to pump. "Oh... my"</p><p><br/>
"God..." Crowley wasn't a religious man, but only Heaven could make a body that perfect. Fixated on the beautiful man before him, the ginger watched the stroking motion of Aziraphale’s cock. Anthony’s jaw slack with amazement, and a burning hunger starting to gnaw at his loins again causing him press a hand firmly against the growing pressure in his jeans.</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale bit his lip and moaned more as his hand quickened. Aziraphale imagined Crowley deepening his mouth on him, and the councilor’s moans grew louder. The blonde’s free hand moved to his mouth and covered it. Even though no could hear him, he still stifled his sexy noises he made as a subconscious reaction from his past. But even attempt to control his sweet moans and groans proved fruitless as Aziraphale continued to stroke himself.</p><p><br/>
Crowley cursed softly as he rubbed at his cock through his jeans. His breaths grew heavy as he watched the soft blond work his own dick. The ginger’s imagination went wild, wanting his hand on Zira's cock. Crowley could see himself holding Aziraphale from behind, skillfully stoking his neighbor's erect member, and feeling those stifled moans vibrate against his own chest. Oh how cute was the smaller man was trying to hide his pleasure? However, if Crowley had been with his neighbor, he would have encouraged Aziraphale to let his voice out so he could savor the sound of that British voice.<br/>
<br/>
The coil within the blond tightened, and his sweet face began to screwing up into his ‘about to come’ face. His brow arched, his jaw slacked then made the shape of an 'O'. Soon, the hand covering his mouth dropped to meet his other hand. His head tilted down. Aziraphale’s mind still seeing Anthony pleasure him. His gaze glazed with unfathomable desire for the ginger to consume him. Aziraphale was immensely lost in his fantasy, and without realizing it, he mouthed ‘Anthony’ as he got closer to his peak.<br/>
<br/>
Crowley's hand froze over his own trapped erection as he watched his neighbor start to double fist himself. Shifting in the chair, Anthony slouched back and widen his legs. He had to reach in and adjusted to relieve some of the pressure. When he pulled out his hand, he looked up and saw the angel’s lips mouth ‘Anthony’. Did Aziraphale just say Anthony’s name? At least that's damn close to what it looked like. ‘Sweet Jesus!’ Was Crowley dreaming all this?  If he was dreaming, it seemed too good and far too sinful to be real. "Oh fuck...Aziraphale!"</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale was in his own world.  He wished to comb his fingers through those red shoulder length locks, then grip them tight. His head tilted back as his hips jump forward preparing to hit climax. “Oh... my... nnnn.... Anthony... almost... Nnggg.” The left hand, being at the front, moved to cover the tip to catch the juices about to explode out. His hips hitched again as his body neared the edge. One part of the councilor’s mind couldn’t believe he was indulging in promiscuous behavior just after he met his neighbor. The other side didn’t care and wanted Crowley knelt down sucking him off. “So… Close… Anthony… Yes!”</p><p>Seeing his name on the angel’s lips a third time, Crowley's body betrayed him. A powerful surge flowed through, and his hand clenched over the bulge in his jeans. He groaned as he felt himself throb, and he felt a warm wetness in his boxers. Cursing sharply through clenched teeth as he came from the sight alone. “Damn, that beautiful man that moved in next door!” He'd never been so out of control of his own body. He continued to watch Aziraphale please himself. ‘Oh God’ Crowley moaned. He wanted to rush over there and clean off Aziraphale’s hands with his tongue after the angel came. \</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale finally came into his hand with a few more pumps. The councilor was in a state of felicity. He groaned as he slowly came down from his blissful buzz and lazily looked down at his hands. Once out of his cloud of ecstasy, the angel looked shameful. To think, he let his mind dive deep into the drenches of self-fornication. “What is wrong with me?” He sighed and pushed himself off the wall and waddle to the restroom to clean up. Just before he washed up, he looked down at his hands. Aziraphale astounded at the amount he came. “My Lord!”</p><p><br/>
Crowley cusses softly at the look on Aziraphale’s face as he came. “Sweet Jesus!” That was an image he'd be taking with him to bed tonight! Soon he felt the warmth of his boxer grow cold. The dampness spread over his crotch. He looked down and saw the wet spot soaking through his jeans.  "Ptfff… Guess I'm gonna have to taking another shower today." Removing himself from his computer chair, Crowley mused. “Well worth the extra shower though.” He moaned while unzipping his pants and slipping them off. Stark naked, he sauntered to his hamper and tossed his soiled pants and boxes in, then headed to bathroom to shower. </p><p>After cleaning up, Aziraphale was still a little bewilder of his behavior. He came of a religious family, and action like his were frowned upon. However, he did walk away from that life and started his own life. Rationalizing his actions, he came out of the restroom and walked over to his temporary bed. The new neighbor searched through his bag for his cellphone charger, and plugged his phone in. Aziraphale remembered that he never gave Crowley his number, so he looked through his phone for Crowley’s number. Once found, he texted Crowley “Hello Anthony... It’s Aziraphale. I just realized I never gave you my number, so here is it. I do hope you sleep well.”</p><p><br/>
After his shower, Crowley walked back into his room in just black silk boxers. A majestic snake and demon inspired tattoos adorned his pale skin on his right side. A towel, half hazardly, laid over his head and around his shoulders. He toweled dried his still wet hair, walking over to his bed.  He heard the chime on his phone that he had a message waiting and went to look at it, smiling a bit to himself as he texted back. "Sweet dreams, Zira~"</p><p><br/>
Aziraphale had just turned off his bedtime light and his phone chimed. He sat on the air mattress and looked at his phone. “Anthony texted back?” He read the text and placed a hand over his mouth with a surprise look. He was given a nickname. “Zira... Mmm~ I like that… Zira...” he giggled. He liked it. He placed his phone down and laid down. “Maybe... I can be myself out here” he whispered before falling asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lucifer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The moving truck has finally came. While the mover unload, Aziraphale visits Anthony for little while and gets to see his neighbor's scaly children. The prized scaly child really takes to the new comer, and in a way claims the soft warm body. Will Crowley have to share his new love interest?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Friday had finally rolled around. The moving truck had just pulled up to Aziraphale’s house late morning and parked. The driver and three other movers exited the cab, and the three other workers headed to the back of the truck and opened the trailer. One of the workers pulled the ramp out and walked up into the trailer first. Following behind, the remainder employees start to unstrap the tied down items. The Driver walked up to the front door and knocked and was greeted by the new owner. The pair walked to the open trailer and the owner viewed his furniture. Once pleased not damaged befell the furniture, the new neighbor instructing the movers what items went into certain rooms, which were labeled. After the movers understood the instructions, the councilor excused himself and ventured to his next-door neighbor. Considering the work load, Aziraphale was wearing jeans, a light blue t-shirt, a medium blue long sleeve plaid shirt, and cream sneakers. With a bounce in his step, Aziraphale walked up to Anthony’s door and knocked.</p><p><br/>Crowley knew the day was Friday, and he was already expecting a visit from his new neighbor. He had not seen the councilor since Sunday or heard from him. Crowley was not too dismayed by the absence, considering Aziraphale was very busy all after just moving in. However, the ginger did miss the blonde. A smiled grew on his lips when he had heard the truck pull up and park, but he was not going to act too excite. The slender man wear pretty must the same outfit every day. Black tank top, fitted black jeans, and black boots. This day, the gardener had a friend chilling around his neck.  Crowley had been sitting on his couch with one of his pythons lounging around his neck as he typed on his laptop, ordering some garden supplies to help his plants stay perky through the fall and winter. He had to keep his cool, and he sure has HELL was not for to be a giddy school boy seeing his crush after a long vacation. As he waited for that knock, the ginger stayed on the couch. Finally hearing that knock on the door, the ginger smiled a bit to himself and stood to go unlock his door. With his snake still coiled around his neck, he opened the door and greeted the blonde. He cursed as he couldn't help the warm grin coming to his face. Aziraphale looked even cuter today then the day they first met. Crowley tried not to scan the blonde from head to toe, but he could not help himself. Those jeans were just the right fitting around that lower half. The tall ginger leaned against his door way and smiled. "I assume you're here to ask for some man power?"</p><p><br/>Finally seeing Anthony, Aziraphale instantly blushed. “Um yes...” Instantly his body felt hot. He tried not to have wandering eyes, but he was unable to resist. Soon aquamarine eyes set upon the beautiful snake lounging around the gardener’s shoulders. “Oh… how lovely!” Aziraphale reaches up and brought a finger about an inch in front of the sweet face of the python. “And what is your name?” The snake slithered out some and flicked her tongue out to smell the stranger. She could tell the new comer meant no malice toward her.</p><p><br/>Behind his dark shades, Crowley’s widened. ‘He likes snakes?!’ Had he just won the lottery? This beautiful, pleasantly plump, blonde man couldn’t be any more perfect! To but the icing on the cake, Aziraphale was sweet and not afraid of his precious scaly children! Hidden eyes softened, and he shifted so Aziraphale could get a better look and touch the python if he wanted. "Her name is Hela. You know from Norse mythology, Loki's daughter?"</p><p><br/>Aziraphale could feel those golden suns loving gaze on him which made his heart flutter a bit. The councilor reached up further and Hela allowed his to stroke her head. Aziraphale swooned. “Hello Misssss... Hela...” Aziraphale giggled. “You are a very beautiful lady.” Then he looked up at Crowley and saw the endearing look his neighbor was giving him. He smiled and looked away to hide his blush. “So, is she your only baby?”</p><p><br/>Crowley saw Hela accept his neighbor. A snake welcoming a stranger was a good sign; however, his prize snake would be the true test. Then the ginger caught the angel blushing, which caused his cheeks to pink too. "Oh… Um… no... I have several! I'm sort of a breeder. She's the offspring of my other larger snakes Loki and Luci. I sort of have a theme with names if you can't tell..."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale knew all too well of themed names. He had a pet owl named after a Greek god. “I do like those names. Gods’ names seem to, give animals a… majestic air to them.” He as still loving on Hela when he looked back to Crowley. “May I see them... the rest of your snakes. The movers are unloading the truck, so they will be little while...” Still petting Hela, Aziraphale felt her slither onto him. He watched her slide up his arm and soon lay around his neck. He tilted his head to look down at his new friend. “Oh... well I didn’t expect this”</p><p><br/>The ginger blinked in surprise. His snakes were not the type to warm up to strangers so quickly, and to see Hela cuddle his neighbor so quickly, Anthony knew he had just hit the jackpot. " Wow... She really likes you. Please come in!" He ushered Aziraphale inside and hoping his house wasn't too messy. He didn't want to leave a bad impression. The gardener led the councilor through the house to the master bedroom.</p><p><br/>Hela continued to nuzzled Aziraphale has he was led by Crowley. He was still beside himself to have a snake be so cuddly. “Do snakes normally warm up to strangers so quickly?”  As they walked through the house Aziraphale looked around. It was a little messy, but he didn’t mind. He had seen far worse.</p><p><br/>"I suppose it depends on the snake. Hela is pretty accepting. She is the sweetheart out of all my snakes. Loki is choosey, and Lucifer seems to like only me." He chuckled a bit as he guided Aziraphale through the hall and into his large bedroom. He housed most of his prized plants and his prize snake, Lucifer. Crowley stepped aside and let Aziraphale study the room. <br/>Once Aziraphale was in Crowley’s room. his eyes widen. It was beautiful, almost like a jungle. “Oh wow... your room... Amazing...” He made a 360 and took in the entire room. Then he walked over to the tanks and looked to the other snakes. Some of the snakes he could not see, because here were hiding. He wondered which one as Lucifer and turned to Anthony. “Anthony... which one is Lucifer...”<br/>The taller man walked over to the largest enclosure in the room and grinned. He leaned against the huge tank built into one wall and softly patted the glass housing an enormous black and crimson colored python with gold eyes. "THIS… is my Luci~"</p><p><br/>The blonde walked up and gazed into the tank. He watched as two golden eyes peered out from under a large leaf, and a huge head rose slowly up to inspect this new person his owner brought in. The neighbor stretched his right hand out almost touching the glass. Soon he felt Hela raised her head and slithered down Aziraphale’s arm and greatest her father. Lucifer greeted his daughter and in silent conversation, they seemed to communicate to each other “Anthony?” He looked at the ginger in question.</p><p><br/>Crowley was a little confused, too He never witnessed this behavior before. "Well…Luci is the father to all my other snakes aside from some the females I breed him with. He is the head honcho in this house!" Crowley smiled and crouched down to look at the massive reptile endearingly. "I've had all my adult life... Ever since he hatched."</p><p><br/>The Blonde looked down at his neighbor and smiled. “So... Lucifer is like your son?” he crouched down next to Crowley and place his left hand on Crowley’s left shoulder in an endearing way. Lucifer watched how the blonde man interacted with his human father and moved to the cage’s lock. He looked at His dad asking to be let out. The blonde watched the snake and stood up and stepped back, letting his hand slide from the ginger’s shoulder “Looks like he wants out.”</p><p><br/>The brief physical touch of Aziraphale shook Anthony to his core. The councilor’s hand was heavenly soft and warm, and the botanist hoped one day those hand would touch more than his shoulder. Crowley blushed, a little, at the other man so easily accepting his devotion to his pets. He looked back at Aziraphale and smiled slowly. “You're not scared of him? If I let him out, I mean...”</p><p><br/>Aziraphale looked at Lucifer then looked at Hela. The sweet female snake slithered back up to the blonde’s neck and nestled in again. Smiling, Aziraphale looked to the ginger. “No... I am not...” He replied with a soft voice, scratching under the sweet girl’s chin. Hela seemed like she smiled at the touch. The smaller man nodded “Go ahead.”</p><p><br/>With slight worry. Crowley nodded and unlocked the tank. After unlatching the lock and opening the enclosure door open a little, Lucifer easily pushed himself out over the rim of the custom tank and slid smoothly onto the floor. Slowly the black and red python snaked across the floor and arched up to eye-height to look at Aziraphale. The python started at the blond unblinking. Its black tongue flicking slowly to taste the air around Aziraphale and smell his skin.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale watched Lucifer glide across the floor and met the soon to be mate to his owner. Unblinking fire-yellow eyes greeted bright aqua-blue eyes. Unafraid and confident, the new comer smiled. “Hello dear Lucifer. I am honored to meet such a handsome snake.” Without fear, the blonde held out his hand, faced-up, and waited for Lucifer to react.</p><p><br/>Slowly, the imposing serpent tipped forward, bringing its large head to rest in the out stretched hand and rested there. Aziraphale smiled. “You are a sweet boy aren’t you. Your papa has raised you very well.” The blonde rubbed under the big boy’s chin. Then Aziraphale caught Crowley’s eyes on him and smiled.</p><p><br/>Quietly, Anthony watched in amazement. Knowing Lucifer was very particular about who he liked, the ginger was elated his prized snake, his baby, accepted the new neighbor. Crowley was gazing at Aziraphale softly. His dark sunglasses slid down his nose, and those hazel-yellow eyes tenderly watched the interaction. When their eyes met, Anthony suddenly thought back to the view he'd had several nights before and his face colored. “You're really amazing.”</p><p><br/>Aziraphale blushed. “Oh, I am not that amazing. I am just an animal lover of all types, and they can sense that.” Then he turned to looked at his neighbor and caught Anthony gazing at him endearingly. Aziraphale’s eyes softened more as he returned the heart-felt look back. Oh, how he loved Crowley’s eyes. He could gaze into them all day. Lost in the moment, he felt a little tickle of a tongue and giggled.  Lucifer flicked his tongue out to get the councilor’s attention. With that, Aziraphale realize he had to get back. “Anthony... I need to get back...”</p><p><br/>“You… uh… Still need help with the furniture, right?” Crowley mused and moved to gently remove Hela from around Aziraphale’s neck to set her back in her enclosure.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale felt Crowley’s fingers gaze his neck and he shivered. Though the touch was brief, he felt the slightly rough texture the gardening hands, and the sensation was divine. “Y-yes... I do please.”  He rubbed the area of his neck Crowley touched. As the red head put Hela away, Lucifer decided to slither around Aziraphale. The mighty python gingerly and tenderly coiled around the plush man. Lucifer made sure Aziraphale’s arms were free to move. Before the big boy laid his head on top of the neighbor’s head, Lucifer nuzzled Aziraphale’s neck. “It… uhm… seems someone does not want me to go.”</p><p><br/>Anthony glanced over and swallowed hard. His mouth dropped a little in the vision before him. Seeing Aziraphale wrapped in the coils of his dark snake sparked numerous fantasies.  The thought of his neighbor’s naked pale skin lounging back on black and red scales, numbed his mind. Crowley did not want to admit how sexy the image in front of him was. Lucifer cradling Aziraphale’s body, and his own mouth sucking greedily on the blonde’s perfect cock. Let Anthony be damned to Hell for his fantasy to one day be reality. ‘Damn it… get it together!’ Crowley internally yelled. He quickly glanced away as his face went nearly as red as his hair and he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. “Y-y-yeah he can be pretty cuddly. I slept with him a lot to keep him warm at night until I could get him a proper enclosure."</p><p><br/>“My sweet Lucifer, your papa has offered to help me move in today, so he needs to place you back in your home.” Aziraphale coaxed his new scaly friend off his blonde hair and leaned over and eskimo kissed the snake. Lucifer nuzzled the blonde a little more before releasing the councilor and slithered back to his enclosure. “I promise to come back and cuddle... ok?”</p><p> <br/>Hearing Aziraphale would come back to cuddle only added to the fire. Internally, Crowley took a deep breath and calmed him imagination down. “You… certainly have a way with him. I have to admit, I might be a little jealous." Crowley mumbled with a soft chuckle, holding the tank door open until Luci was back inside before locking up again.</p><p><br/>“Well... just need to talk to them with love and understanding. Same way with plants~” Aziraphale gave a cute but slightly smug little smile. He knew all living things respond better to positive energy. <br/>Anthony was a little offended. He puffed out his chest and huffed indignantly as he crossed his arms. “I'll have you know I have a prize-winning garden! And my methods work just fine."</p><p><br/>Seeing how Crowley defended and cared for his garden, Aziraphale bit his lip and held in a giggle. He honestly thought Anthony was adorable standing his ground, but the councilor knew love and kind words were stronger and yielded more positive results. “Yes… You garden is gorgeous, but imagine how more glorious your garden would be if kind words were spoken instead.” Aziraphale took a step closer to Crowley and waved his left hand to his prized foliage. “After all, love is the strongest feeling.”</p><p><br/>The ginger swallowed a bit as Aziraphale stepping into his personal space. Slightly intimidated, he leaned back just a bit, but not without being able to smell the aroma of the blonde’s shampoo and the sweet scent of a pastry on his breath. Internally cursing again as he stammered a bit, Crolwey was distracted and felt disoriented. “D-did y-you have crepes for breakfast?”</p><p><br/>That question threw Aziraphale off. He indeed did have crepes for breakfast. Embarrassed, He threw his right hand over in mouth and stepped back. “I-I... um yes... I did. Sorry... I brushed my teeth before I ate...” The blonde now felt that he had to brush them again. “Let’s… go... I will brush them before we start with the unpacking the large items.” Aziraphale felt so embarrassed that he started to exit the bed room in a hurry.</p><p><br/>“Fuck!” Crowley rolled his head in self-loathing and cursed under his breath at having embarrassed his neighbor. He could not let his love interest slip through his fingers, so he stepped forward, reached out, and grabbed Aziraphale’s left hand to stop him. Crowley just about pulled Aziraphale into him, but stopped himself from doing so. “No! please! I-I like it!! Well I mean, you smell nice... I mean… ‘IT’… smells nice… It doesn't bother me."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale felt his hand being grabbed and pulled to a stop. Biting his lip, he turned to Crowley and looked into the hazel yellow eye. The tall man’s hands felt so strong yet soft, and when he heard ‘you smell nice’, Aziraphale’s brain immediately wanted to say ‘Would you like to taste?’ Luckily, he controlled the near outburst and lowered his right hand from his mouth but kept it tight to his chest. “Well... um... I still need to get back.”</p><p> <br/>"Yes… of course... Would I still be able to help you?" The way he spoke, did sound a little too much like pleading, but he desperately wanted to spend more time with Aziraphale and to hold his hand a little longer.</p><p>With a puppy-eyed look Crowley was giving, the shorter man could not say no. “Yes of course you may.” Aziraphale stepped to Crowley a little more and completely lowered his right hand. Seeing still connected hands, the blonde wanted stay like this, but he knew they couldn’t. “Um Anthony...” Aziraphale smiled and looked down their hand.</p><p><br/>The ginger glanced at their hands and suddenly pulled his hand away and shoved it into his pocket. Then he rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “S-sorry...!”</p><p><br/>The shorter man just smiled. “We better get going so I can take you to dinner tomorrow~” Aziraphale kept his gaze on Crowley until he faced completely forward. Then he started slow out of the room. With the recent exchange, Aziraphale bit his lip. The intimate time they shared gave the book lover so many thoughts about Crowley, and that if they didn’t leave now, he may just act of them, which is not like him at all.</p><p><br/>Anthony trailed behind Zira. He still felt like a fool over his actions, but at least his sweet new neighbor still wanted his assistance. As they left the master bedroom, the slender ginger tried not to openly ogle the cute blonde’s backside, but how could he not? He had a pleasant view last night that was burned into his brain. “So~ What are we building today?"</p><p><br/>“Well... my bed... and, if we have time, my Aviary for my pet owl.” Aziraphale said nonchalantly. “Everything else is assembled... just need to unpack. “My sister is bringing my owl later.” He walked over to the movers with a sheepish grin. “I am sorry... Mr. Grant... my neighbor kidnapped me, and I was held hostage by his pet snake” Aziraphale joked.</p><p><br/>The driver looked at Aziraphale then to Crowley. “No problem Mr. Godwin… We are nearly done… Just one more load to go.” <br/>Aziraphale nodded and started up the path to his house.</p><p> <br/>The ginger blushed a little when the angel said ‘kidnapped and hostage’. He quickly followed and arched his brows as they walked up to Aziraphale’s house trying to absorb what the book lover just said. "Wait... And OWL?! You own an OWL?!"</p><p><br/>“Yes... I have a pet Elf owl, and her name is Athena.” Aziraphale walked into his home. Most of the large furniture was moved in, and he would have to rearrange it later once the movers were gone. “I have had her for seven months now. Since she was a hatchling.”</p><p><br/>“How did you manage that? Aren't they endangered?"  Crowley asked as he moved over the pieces of the aviary laid out on the floor.</p><p><br/>“I found her after a horrid rain storm. She was just a few days old, and I decided to rescue her. The first couple of days, I did make her a little homemade shelter and keep her outside in hopes her for her mother and father to get her, but they never came.  So, I took it upon myself to learn about the food elf owls ate and reared her. She is too tame to be set free, so now she is my little sweetie. As for being endangered, in California, they are.” Aziraphale notice Crowley starting to work with the owl cage “Oh, we can to the aviary later. She will not be her till next week, when my sister can fly out here with her. My bed is first on the list.” Then Aziraphale started to his room. </p><p><br/>The taller ginger swallowed at being invited back to Aziraphale’s bedroom. Remembering the naughty way the angel stroked himself and spoke his name, the ginger was excited and nervous. "What size bed do you have?"</p><p><br/>“A queen size...” The blonde responded. He saw the box that contain his new bed. The book lover decided to own a captain’s bed. He loved the idea of drawers built in to the bed for storage, and a bookshelf for a headboard. All he needed to do was to assemble his bed, and with Crowley the work would go quicker. “Well... This will be my first time in such a big bed... before I had an extra-long twin.” He went to his air mattress and began to deflate it.</p><p><br/>"A lot of bed for just yourself. You like to sprawl out?" Crowley looked at Aziraphale with a smile and leaned down to help squeeze the air out of the mattress.</p><p><br/>“Well... I do not know, really. I never slept in a bed this size before. I wanted to spoil myself when moving here. So, I bought it.” As the mattress deflated Aziraphale, with Anthony’s help, rolled the mattress up.  The bookworm did notice Crowley’s bed and how big it was. He wondered the same thing but did not ask. With a cute smile, Aziraphale looked to Crowley. “I guess I get to find out tonight.”</p><p><br/>"I'm sure it will feel amazing." Anthony winked at the blond before moving over to the boxes and looking at what the bedframe was supposed to look like. "Seems simple enough..."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale packed up the air mattress and walked over the ginger. “No really, the bed is quite large. It has drawers and a bookshelf head board. Then the little man pulled out a two-inch pocket knife and cut along the corners of the box. Once open he looked for the instructions and the hardware kit.</p><p><br/>Seeing all the pieces on the floor had Crowley second guessing his 'seems simple' idea. " Ok... This might take longer than I thought... But! Four hands are better than two, right?"</p><p><br/>“Quite~ If we organize the pieces first, the task will not seem so daunting.” Then Aziraphale rolled up his sleeves, revealing the tips of some of the feathers of the tattoo, and started to separate the pieces. He places each drawer into separate piles. “Mmm, looks like we will need more tools. I will be right back I will get my tool box from my car” Then before Crowley could say a word, the blonde trotted off to his car.</p><p><br/>Crowley watched Aziraphale roll up his sleeves and spotted the tips of the feather. He decided he was not going to mention the tattoo unless Aziraphale mentioned the body art first. Then he watched the cute blonde head out the room. The snake lover tried his best not to totally stare as the blonde’s ass while he walked away, but he could not help it. That luscious posterior was too plump not to watch. Swallowing and shaking his head, the ginger went about getting the drawers set up for easy assembly Anthony tried to focus on his task and not the memory of what Aziraphale did in this very room only days before.</p><p><br/>When Aziraphale was out in his car the mover started to pick up. The blonde noticed the movers were packing up and decided to thanked the movers by giving them a very hefty tip for their troubles. Then Aziraphale headed to his car, grabbed his tools and headed back to Crowley. He as pleasantly surprised that the ginger separated the smaller pieces in to piles ready to assemble in to drawers. He was falling for this endearing neighbor more and more even though they had only met a few days ago. Aziraphale decided to see if making small gestures of interest would be gladly received or rejected. “You know... I never imagined that I would find such a helping neighbor. The world today, it seems to lack kind hearts now a days.” Aziraphale sat next to the red head and scooted close.</p><p><br/>Crowley blushed at what his neighbor said. He snorted a bit and shook his head. "Tch! I'm NOT nice... I'm decent. There's a difference."</p><p>Aziraphale was taken back a bit at the ginger’s words, but did not take them to heart. He started to giggle, because he knew Crowley was nice and kind.  “That is funny… I never said ‘nice’.... I said Kind...” he sided glanced into Crowley’s shades, knowing those bright yellow eyes were behind them, and repeated his words. “There is a difference...” Aziraphale raised a brow and smirked.</p><p><br/>The ginger side-glanced his neighbor and blushed a bit, clearing his throat. " Y-yeah, true... I just mean... Oh you know what I meant!"</p><p><br/>“You are only ‘decent’ to those you deem worthy of it?” Aziraphale placed right his hand onto Crowley’s left. This was the moment of truth. The bookworm never was so bold before, but with this man... he felt Crowley was different.</p><p><br/>Anthony looked down at their hands, feeling his whole body warm before he chanced a glance up at Aziraphale’s eyes. " Well... Yeah... I mean most people are shitty at best."</p><p><br/>Those brilliant yellow eyes were still hidden behind those circular sunglasses. Aziraphale reaches up, breaking the connection of hands, and gingerly took ahold of the sunglasses and slid them off. “And some hide the kind souls they have.” Blue finally met yellow. At that moment the connection finally hooked firmly. The counselor didn’t understand how within a few days a man he barely knew had his heart already.</p><p><br/>Crowley felt a little exposed with his shades removed and his face colored slightly before he hid his own embarrassment behind a mild laugh. " Heh, if you say so Angel..."</p><p><br/>Angel? He was given another nickname, but he like it. “I do not think so...” Aziraphale said quietly and leaned forward giving Crowley a kiss on the right cheek “I know so my dear Anthony. You would not be here if you were not kind enough to help me.” The sweet man smiled with a little pink on his cheeks.</p><p><br/>Anthony felt like he might faint. Not only had he blundered by calling Aziraphale an angel -which he TOTALLY was- but Aziraphale just KISSED him!!! He could die happy right then and there. No wait, lip kiss first, then death! "Y-you uh... I mean... You're?" He didn't want to be awkward and say 'gay' but, he needed to know if Aziraphale was flirting or just super friendly.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale gave the sheepishly smile with a nod. “That is the reason why I moved, to start anew. My father and mother disowned me after I was caught kissing my ‘friend’ from work a year ago. I was told never to talk to them again. So, I ended up getting a small studio apartment and saved up to move. My sister is the only one that does not care and hopes for the best for me. Then I met you... and well...” Aziraphale looked away some, then back into Crowley’s eyes. “I liked you from the very start.”</p><p><br/>The ginger felt himself smiling softly. He felt bad that Aziraphale had been disowned and forced to move, but the universe brought the blonde into his world.  He was immensely grateful. "The feeling is mutual, believe me… Angel." He whispered softly and covered Aziraphale’s right hand with his left before reaching up with his right hand to cradle the other’s left cheek tenderly.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale’s heart raced, but when Crowley cupped his cheek, the angel felt like his heart exploded. He was called ‘Angel’ again. He looked back into the two shiny suns and leaned his cheek more into the hand. The blonde sighed happily, because the world seemed to just be him Anthony and him.</p><p><br/>Crowley's gaze softened and he smiled as Aziraphale nuzzled against his palm, his thumb softly stroking the other man’s cheek. Damn he really is an angel "So... That kiss then... That means dinner’s tonight can be a... Date?"</p><p><br/>“Well, tomorrow is the actual dinner, but the dinner is now an official date.” Aziraphale leaned more in to Crowley’s hand. Then he decided to leaned up, cupped the ginger’s cheeks, and kissed Crowley on the lips. The angel has been wanted to kiss this sly serpent holding his heart in loving tight coils.</p><p><br/>A little surprised, Anthony could have faint. The kiss was probably the best thing Crowley had experienced in a long, long time, and he instantly closed his eyes to savor the sensation with a soft moan. " Mhnmm...~"<br/>Noticing his neighbor did not pull away but deepen the connection further, Aziraphale moved closer to Crowley. He continued the kiss and slid his fingers up into the red locks. Every inch in his body and soul was filled with joy.</p><p><br/>The slender man felt himself get lost in the feel of the others lips. Crowley felt that spark, and the warmth of the spark traveled through the angel’s fingers as they played through his hair and sent wonderful chills through his nerves. He had to control himself from simply pushing Aziraphale back against the floor and having his way with him right there. Anthony was not going rush this like he did with past lovers. Anthony didn’t want to lose Aziraphale, for this man, in his arms, was special.</p><p>Aziraphale wanted to have the connection last longer, but he reluctantly broke the kiss with a sweet moan. For some unheavenly reason, he wanted what he imagined a few nights ago to happen, but he did have the bed to make, and it would take up most of the day. With slight glazed if desire in his eyes and slightly heavy pant, Aziraphale spoke softly. “We um... should probably get working on the bed...” he combed his fingers through Crowley’s hair, letting his hand taper down the taller man’s lean neck.</p><p><br/>Anthony leaned his head back as the bookworm slid his hand down his neck. A shiver shot straight from the spot Angel touched to the ginger’s groin, but he suppressed a groan. Crowley laughed softly, and his bright eyes hooded under heavy lids as he gazed back at the other man, lightly licking his damp lips. "Mmm yes, a bed will certainly make things more comfortable."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale slightly raised a brow. He had to tease Crowley a little. “And what are your plans after we put my bed together... Mmmm?” The angel moved back over to his tool box and got out the instructions for the bed. He started to gather the tools he needed.</p><p><br/>“Well…” Crowley chuckled, “More kissing for one thing!" Then the ginger shifted back to the task at hand. Crowley took out the bag of nails and screws and peered over Aziraphale's shoulder to see which ones needed to go with which pieces.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale blinked, blushed, then giggled. The idea of cuddling, with Anthony, was a wonderful thought. “We’ll see~” Then he turned to Crowley and kissed his cheek again considering the red head was peering over the angel’s shoulder. Then he picked up the screw drivers and handed one to Crowley.</p><p><br/>Crowley smirked a bit at how easy the affection came from Aziraphale... It felt so carefree and natural. "Careful with those kisses Angel, or we'll be stopping often for make-out breaks...."</p><p><br/>“Then don’t make it so easy” Aziraphale mused. Then he took the bag of screws from Crowley and opened them up and took a few. He then started to assemble the first drawer.</p><p><br/>"Me?!" The ginger snorted a bit and reached to gather his longer hair up and tie it back with the band around his wrist, keeping it out of his face as he leaned over to start on the second drawer.</p><p><br/>“Yep… you…” Aziraphale smiled before looking up and catching Crowley pulling his hair back. The angel’s mouth dropped. He had a thing for long hair and ponytails ‘oh heavens’ he mentally cursed... in his own way. He had to keep focus on the task at hand. “So... your garden... how long have you been maintaining it?”</p><p><br/>After securing his hair, Crowley shrugged a bit as he worked on the drawers, tightening screws with easy twists of his wrist. “Years... Some of the larger plants outside came with me when I moved. I’ve never had my own yard to plant in before and they do better with their roots in the earth... Some of my cactus though I've had since I was a kid. Good plant for a kid, you know? You forget to water it for months but it survives anyway."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale enjoyed listening to Anthony. He listened intently was his neighbor talk about his garden. When cactus plants were mentioned, knew he wanted a Christmas cactus. “I will have to bring you along when I decide to buy plants for my place. I know I would like a Christmas cactus... they have such beautiful flowers when they bloom.” As Aziraphale babbled on, he assembled his drawer and was now attaching the drawer’s front. “I also... always wanted to play my cello in a beautiful garden... Plants love music.”</p><p><br/>"Wait…  You're a musician?" Crowley asked mildly and side glanced Aziraphale as they worked. Crowley’s imagination started to go into overtime visualizing Angel standing amid the lush landscaped.</p><p><br/>“A hobbyist musician, but yes I have a few string instruments. Cello is my favorite stringed instrument. The mellow tone is very soothing and relaxing.” Aziraphale was now working and the rolling tracks for the drawer. He looked up at Crowley and saw those yellow eye gazing at him. The angel tilted his head in Curiosity “Anthony? Are you alright dear?”</p><p><br/>The taller man looked away with a small, private smile. "Just fine... I was just imagining what you'd look like is all."</p><p><br/>“What I looked like?” Aziraphale finished his draw. He got up and placed it out side of his room to have more working space. When he came back, grabbed another pile material to build another drawer and started to assemble.</p><p><br/>"Yeah, I mean... I bet you're beautiful when you play. You are anyway, honestly." Crowley mumbled and looked a little embarrassed at sounding so cheesy in his compliments. But what Anthony said was true; Aziraphale was really beautiful.</p><p><br/>For a man who had a stare that could kill, Anthony definitely had a very soft side. “Then how about next weekend then? I give you a concert in your garden. Before we go out for dinner.” Aziraphale sat next to Crowley. The councilor noticed a strand of hair that fell from the ponytail and moved it behind Crowley’s ear.</p><p><br/>This offer made the ginger perk up with surprise and delight. He'd never had anyone offer to do anything special just for him. " Really? My own private concert? They do say plants enjoy music." When Aziraphale reached up and moved that strand of hair, Anthony blushed and sheepishly smiled.</p><p> <br/>Aziraphale nodded with a smile. The child like excitement that came over Crowley was just to adorable. Then the blushing and cute smiled gave the angel the desire to kiss the ginger again, but if he did, the bed would not get made. "We better get this bed put together. I do not think my back can handle one more night on that air mattress" Aziraphale crawled to his spot and sat back down.</p><p><br/>Crowley's eyes instantly moved to the perfect roundness of the blonde’s backside as he crawled back to his spot. He idly wetted his lips while trying to keep his body under control. He moved his focus back to the task so to distract himself from the sexiness of his neighbor. When he heard Aziraphale’s discomfort, Crowley looked up. “Well... You could stay at my place tonight.”</p><p><br/>The blonde's ears perked up at 'staying at Crowley's place.' His mind was going a mile a second. Would he sleep on the couch... or with... Anthony?</p><p><br/>“I mean we are neighbors, so it would be convenient for you and better for your back. I certainly wouldn't mind you staying over, since you aren't afraid of my snakes.” Anthony rambled a bit before catching himself and clearing his throat. “I mean just in case we don't get the bed done.” Then he lowered his voice timidly. “Or... Even if we do?"</p><p><br/>Aziraphale's ears turned pinked at Crowley’s admittance wanting him to stay over. “And... Where would I sleep.” He asked bashfully. Would Crowley invite him to sleep with him or the couch? The new neighbor would like snuggle up to this handsome ginger. Heaven knows, just kissing the man gave him all types of naught thoughts.</p><p><br/>“Anywhere you'd like... I mean, my couch isn't so bad, but my bed would be better for your back." Crowley glanced over with a light smile. “But it IS up to you, really. And I can take the couch.” Crowley bit his lip and lowered his voice. “Or…if you would like… company or not?”</p><p><br/>“Oh my… Uhm… Well…” The angel saw that little smile, but when the offer of sleeping together was brought up, his mind was going in all which ways. "Well... we uhm... we will see how far we make progress with my bed." Aziraphale was all frustrated. Half of him so wanted to spend the night and snuggle up to Anthony, but they just meet and even just sleeping together.</p><p><br/>Crowley noticed the hesitation and he backed off a bit. Even he had to admit, the offer as too soon, but he still wanted the offer to stand. Even though Aziraphale seemed bold enough to be the one putting on the first moves like touching and kissing, but Anthony could sense that the blonde’s courage stopped there. That was ok though, he was NOT mood to rush this relation. “Hey, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel pressured and uncomfortable.” </p><p>“It is alright, Dear.” Aziraphale gave a consoling gaze. “Let’s… just finish the bed.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Finish the Bed Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Well... I guess the bed will get finished tomorrow. Crowley and Aziraphale take a little back to relieve some tension. How far will Aziraphale go?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is still in process. If anyone has suggestion on edits, leave a comment and I will consider the suggestion. If I use it, I will credit you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>A good ten to fifteen minutes pasted with little to no conversation. Anthony was starting to get really worried that he had scared Aziraphale off with his suggestion. During the silence, Crowley finish one drawer and started another. Every so often, he glanced over to his neighbor with a worried or concerned look. With each minute that passed, his heart grew heavy. He started to mentally kick himself in the pants for even suggesting spending the night.</p><p><br/>Right across from the gardener, the councilor was in inner turmoil. The ‘little demon’ on his left shoulder and the little angel on his right were arguing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Angel ‘Come on Aziraphale, you just met this man. You do not know what he is like. He might seem of nice and kind now… but once he could be just putting on an act.’</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Demon ‘You worry too much, goodie two-shoes. I since no malice with one. I believe this Anthony will treat Aziraphale right.’</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Angel ‘You do, do you?’ glares at the demon. ‘Aziraphale… please… just wait. Think with your head on your shoulders, not in your trousers. Just wait.’</strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Demon ‘Blondie, I know I am the “dark side” here, but I truly believe Anthony will not hurt you. With that said, you have not had sex in a year, and self-pleasure does not count. You need this.’ </strong> </em>
  <br/>
  <em> <strong>Angel ‘If you do proceed, just be careful. Don’t forget your last “boyfriend.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>Aziraphale took a deep breath. He had finally made his decision, if they didn’t get the bed assembled before a certain time, he would take up the ‘offer’. “Anthony...” Aziraphale started. The angel’s whole body and soul desired Crowley. He honestly never had such strong feelings for anyone, but he knew what may happen. Was he ready? They didn’t have to have sex, but he did want this ginger. “If... we do not finish my bed...” Aziraphale blushed. “I... well... would not mind…” he looked up at Anthony bashfully. “... well you know”</p><p><br/>Surprised, Anthony stopped screwing a screw and looked up at Aziraphale. His eyes widened, and his heart quickened as he listened. He could not believe the angel as was ok with staying over. Even if one slept on the bed and the other on the couch, Anthony was still thrilled to heard Aziraphale was okay with spending the night. Crowley mused softly with a small smile, and his bright eyes side-glanced the bashful blond. “Staying over? You know, I can behave myself~ Though you do make it difficult.”</p><p><br/>“Oh You Jest!” Aziraphale gave a disbelief chuckle. Did Crowley like him that much? “I cannot be <em>that</em> enticing. I mean look at you! You’re tall, well-toned, …handsome…” The angel looked at his ‘plush’ body. “And well... I am not. I know that I need to loose a few pounds... but it has been hard.” Aziraphale had self-confidence issues. No thanks to the last guy he ‘dated’.</p><p><br/>Crowley sighed and moved the drawer he was working on aside and scooted over to the blonde. He sat diagonally on the right-hand of Aziraphale. He reached around slightly and hugged his new neighbor. His left hand lightly slid up Aziraphale’s thick thigh and slid that hand up to the plump belly. Humming low, Anthony leaned on the angel’s right shoulder. “You know, Boney bodies hurt. Having cushioning in the right areas, intimacy so much more enjoyable. Whether it be cuddling or... well you get the idea."</p><p><br/>Feeling the slender hand caress his thigh and belly, Aziraphale gulped. ‘Oh my...’ he thought. The light touch sent shock waves throughout his body and gave the angel goose bumps. “So...you like my body?” His voice was shaky, and just from that touch, his head was spinning. He honestly did want to be touched more. “I... am... not too curvy?”</p><p><br/>"Oh yes... Angel... Believe me you are the right amount of curve. I'm all about enjoying ourselves in life, and if you enjoy eating, then enjoy yourself~ You're beautiful the way you are." Crowley wrapped his other arm around Aziraphale and hugged him.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale blushed more and placed a hand over Crowley’s hands. ' He likes me... how I am?' he thought. He turned his head, and sparkling blue eyes met those stunning yellow eyes again. His eyes jumped between those brilliant suns and rosy lips. He studied Anthony's face. Aziraphale could not see any deceit which drew the blonde to kiss Crowley again. "Anthony..." he whispered.<br/><br/>"Yes, Aziraphale?" Crowley whispered back. He moved in closer. He wanted to kiss the sweet man again so desperately. <br/><br/>All Aziraphale could do was eye those lips that moved closer. With silence between them, unconditionally, Aziraphale slowly to move in for another kiss.He closed his eyes ready to feel those beautiful lips again</p><p><br/>Watching his neighbor, Crowley smiled knowing what was about to happen. He followed suit, leaned in and met half way connecting lips again. The connection cause Anthony to tightened his hold around Aziraphale’s waist and pulling him closer as he deepened their kiss, slowly and softly.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale shifted in Crowley’s arms as the ginger pulled him closer. Not quite straddling Crowley, but moved so the embrace was more comfortable. He moaned into the kiss as they connected again, and he slid his hands up the ginger’s arms and rested them on the freckled shoulders. Crowley's body was a Tesla coil, sending sparks of electricity from his to Aziraphale's. For a year, the angel had not been physical touch by another. The tsunami hormones crashed over him, and his body began to quake in pleasure.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale knew what that quaking meant, and Anthony was a bit concerned. "Mmhn... Doing ok? You're shaking a bit Angel. Want to stop?" Anthony asked softly against the others warm lips, lightly flicking his tongue out against his neighbor’s warm mouth. He didn't want to push Aziraphale too far. Some he normally did not do.Wait.</p><p><br/>Hearing the ginger willing to stop, Aziraphale leaned back a little and panted. They could stop, but is body would take an eternity to calm. Aziraphale knew they had to finish his bed, but he also wanted to be taken over by this man who held him. When he felt Crowley tease his lips, the angel shook his head. “And if I said no?” </p><p><br/>Crowley eyes widened when his question was answered with 'If I said No?' question. He closed his eyes and purred. Then he opened them again and locked them on to those sparkling blue eyes. “Oh Angel... I would, pretty much, do anything you’d asked of me, at this point..." Anthony felt a bit embarrassed for being so damn whipped already, but damn if Aziraphale wasn't everything he looked for in a man.<br/><br/>Aziraphale’s mind was racing. ‘Anything?’ Those words cause his groin to twinge hard. Even the imaged he dreamed of the first night. Soon he realized just how tight his jeans really were and blushed.  “We um... we should finish my bed... but...” the angel sheepishly looked into Crowley’s eyes and shifted his gaze down ward.</p><p><br/>Anthony cocked as brow and shifted his eyes down to follow the others embarrassed gaze. He noticed the tension in the front of the angel’s pants and smirked. Anthony was just about to move is left hand downward to cup Aziraphale, but he gripped the angel’s side a little more. He so wanted to feel how big this angel really was, but he held back that urge. Seeing the large bulge, Anthony felt his pants tighten. "Well~ damn~ I am most certainly flattered~ Getting such a rise like that from just kissing?"</p><p><br/>His excitement was not just from kissing. Aziraphale looked away and huffed from embarrassment. Anthony’s gentle touch added to the fire with in.  ‘Geez...’ the angel thought. He never had such reactions from other guys in the past. Never did any of his past lovers made Aziraphale self-pleasure after one encounter. Never had he desired to be taken so badly, but he Aziraphale was, quaking, and willing to let his knew neighbor have his way. Aziraphale sheepishly looked back to Anthony. “Not just kissing. Your touching... You have hands like snakes... and...” he then looked straight into those burning suns and shivered.</p><p><br/>"...And~?" Anthony pressed softly with a small smirk. His brows arched as he watched the councilor. He loved how cute his neighbor looked when he was embarrassed.</p><p><br/>“Your eyes…” Aziraphale gave another sheepish smile. “They’re beautiful and hypnotizing.”  The angel shifted again to help relieve the pressure in his pants. Which cause his to move from Crowley’s grip a little.</p><p><br/>When Aziraphale move, Anthony blinked, and let Aziraphale slip away from his arms a bit. Crowley was self-conscious about his eyes. Most people feared him because of the unnatural way his eyes looked. He touched under his eye and looked away. "Hypnotic...? Most people find them unnerving. That's why I wear those sunglasses.”</p><p><br/>Aziraphale moved the drawer he was working on out of the way and knelt down in front of Anthony. He closed his eyes shook his head. When he opened his eyes, he looked right into his neighbor’s eyes. Aziraphale smiled and cupped Crowley’s cheek “Absolutely not unnerving. They are glistening suns that shine brightly. Your eyes are beautiful and unique. Just like the man they are a part of.”</p><p><br/>The ginger slowly lifted his gaze at that, managing to blush but also smile flirtatiously despite his embarrassment. “My… my… Angel, you've already got me hooked. Are you planning on killing me with kindness too?"</p><p><br/>“Only if a kiss will bring you back to life.” Aziraphale bantered back with a flirtatious smirk of his own. Then he took the initiative and straddled this sly serpent’s thighs. He adjusted his hips and settled in.</p><p><br/>“A kiss from you? Hell… I think it just might.”  Anthony's breath hitched as he felt Aziraphale mount his lap. He looked down and saw their crotches where mere inches apart.  His eyes widened a bit in surprise, and his pupils dilated with interest. “Zira, you sure...?”</p><p><br/>Aziraphale bit his lip and nodded. Their groins were practically touching, and he could feel the heat radiating between them. They didn’t have to go that far, but he knew he wanted to kiss Crowley again. “And I am sure about this too...” the angel closed his eyes, leaned forward, and kissed Crowley with more vigor.</p><p><br/>The taller man eyes widen with surprised as the shorter man initiated the connection again. Anthony quickly gave in, shut his eyes, and groaned warmly into those perfect lips. Soon, with desire and hunger, he let his tongue snake out and slip between the angel’s lips and deepen the kiss. His hands returned to Aziraphale’s sides after sliding up the thick legs and to his hips. </p><p><br/>Angel moaned as he slid out his tongue to meet the other’s. His hand glided over Crowley’s shoulders, and the left hand reached up and slid into the back of the red hair, gripping the ponytail. The right hand snuck under Anthony’s left arm and pulled the ginger’s chest into his. Soon, Aziraphale slid his lower half up further onto Crowley’s thighs pressing his bulge against Crowley’s. Feeling their groins press against each other, Aziraphale rocked his hips back and pressed in again, causing a moan from both men.</p><p> <br/>Crowley felt his cock stiffen more as Aziraphale rocked those hips. His hands moved straight to the blonde’s ample backside to hold him in place. With a little push up, both erections rubbed together even more. He felt how thick the angel was and pushed into Aziraphale more causing Crowley to curse. "F-fuck, Zira... You are playing with fire here."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale moaned as Crowley squeezed his ass, and his member rubbed against the other’s harder. He backed off a little and pulled back. “I... a-apologize. I just... I, seemingly, am unable to hold back.” The angel could not understand why he was so forward with Anthony. He was never this forward with his other boyfriends, but, with Anthony, his naughty side wanted out so badly.</p><p><br/>"Mmm~ don’t be. It's a huge compliment, knowing that you're this turned on by me." Crowley smiled softly and kneaded at the warm ass nestled in his hands. Then he pulled Aziraphale back in and bucked his hips up. "Don’t feel like you need to hold back for me.” The ginger looked into the blonde’s eyes and bit his lip with a moan. “You really feel amazing."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale blushed and groaned when Crowley started to massage the angel’s ass.  Aziraphale groan as Anthony pulled him back in and pressed up. The angel was so ready to give everything up right now, but he didn’t want to do it here. Maybe in a less cluttered room? Then the memory of his lewd acted sprang to his mind. The thought of Crowley engulfing the blonde made Aziraphale moan. The book lover figured if he told his neighbor what he the first night they met, maybe they would take a break. “I… um… need to tell you… how bad you affect me.” Angel blushed and looked away some. “I um... that is, the first night... I...” Aziraphale was so embarrassed that he was going to tell Anthony this. “... I um... sort of... pl-pleasured myself... thinking of you.” Aziraphale blushed so much his face was as red as Crowley’s hair.</p><p><br/>The ginger bit at his bottom lip in a coy grin and chuckled a bit. This little angel was a naughty one. The confession made the ginger pull the blonde into his chest. His voice dropping to a low whisper next to Aziraphale’s right ear. With his breath was heated and his voice filled desire and want. "Oh~ I know~ I watched every moment of your bed time routine. I watched you carefully remove your upper clothing and reveal a scrumptious belly and love handles." Anthony squeezed Aziraphale's arse again. "I licked my when you bent over and showed off you deliciously round bottom. And to see you adorn your body with your pajamas, Mmm~ I wanted to slowly take you out of them.  You did surprise me when I saw your beautiful body art. Would love to trace fingers over your wings." He paused and nibbled on the angel's earlobe. "Then you disappeared. It was a fun little tease, but you reemerged. Oh to my delight, I witnessed you enjoy yourself." Then he moved his head back and smirked while gazing into those blue eyes.</p><p><br/>The blue eye shot over to the window that faced Crowley’s house and he clasped his hands over his mouth and eyes shot back to the ginger. ‘He watched me? That means… Our windows… oh my.’ Then hearing Anthony describe that night, made the angel freeze. Aziraphale closed his eyes when let Crowley's voice pierce his ears. The thought of being spied on chilled him to the core in a unforeseen good way. When Crowley finished, he opened eyes his eyes and them locked onto Crowley’s. Hands slowly slid down so he could speak. “So... you...” Aziraphale could not get the reset of what he wanted to say out. He was now to embarrassed to continue.</p><p><br/>“Oh fuck yes~ I saw...” Anthony murmured softly while sliding his hands from Aziraphale's ass up to his back holding him a bit closer. His own voice getting heated with thick arousal remembering the blonde’s face when Aziraphale came. “Sexiest thing I've seen. When I saw you come, by body be-trade me. First time I lost complete control to the point I got off without needing to jerk off." Those sharp bucked up showing just how excited he was.</p><p><br/>Hearing Crowley’s voice grew huskier and deeper made the soft man moan. Feeling his body pulled in closer to the ginger, Aziraphale began to quake with arousal again. “Oh... my...” He could not believe h affect some in such ways. “So... that night you...” He looked down between Anthony and him. The idea of a man finding release just by watching him self-pleasure was actually hot. He had to adjust himself for his trousers were becoming uncomfortably tight causing his groin to run against Crowley’s again. Then he looked back up into those two mini suns. </p><p>The slimmer man hissed softly at the friction and pressure of Aziraphale’s movement. The rubbing caused his cock to ache more and his pupils to flaring slightly. He looked back at the blond seated on his lap. “Oh Most gorgeous sight I ever seen.~ I watched you came in your hands~ Saw the ecstasy in your face~ and your lips mouth my name~ Oh yes  you naughty, naughty school boy... you made me come in my knickers. "</p><p>Hearing Anthony, Aziraphale Subconsciously licked his lips. Should he describe what he imagined Crowley did to him? He already confessed, and he knew the ginger would want to know. Aziraphale took a breath and let it out.  His own voice dropped to a lower tone. “Would... you care to... know what I was picturing... when I was pleasuring myself?” The angel leaned closer. Angel’s blue eyes seemed to glow with desire as the moment between them increased with flames of want.</p><p><br/>A small, devilish smile spread across Crowley’s lips as he nodded softly. He could not wait to hear how positively naughty his, otherwise well-mannered neighbor, could be. “Tell me... I might have an idea of what it could be, but I want to hear you say it"</p><p><br/>Aziraphale wet his lips and swallowed as the man, he straddled, grinned devilishly. The angle took a deep breath, steadied his nerves, and leaned over to Crowley's ear. “I saw your golden eyes gazing up in to my blue as you...." he paused. He could not believe he could even say what he was about to say. "...pleasured me with your mouth"</p><p><br/>When the words ‘pleasured me with your mouth’ hit his ears, Anthony's cock twitched between them. The image Aziraphale was describing was right up the ginger’s alley, and he caught his breath softly. The snake lover tightening his grip on the blonde’s body and murmured roughly as his arousal heightened. "T-that so? Tell me… when you came, did you finish down my throat or on my face?"  If Aziraphale could play dirty with such words, so could he!</p><p><br/>Aziraphale felt the twitch and gasped. When Crowley tighten his grip on his plush body, the angel gulped. His mind numbed and looked in to those suns. "You uh... I um.... that is... you... s-s-swallowed."</p><p><br/>The thinner man’s gaze burned with desire now. His smile deepened, showing off the slightly larger than normal sharp canines. “Oh~ I bet I did. And loved it too no doubt. How could I not? I bet you taste amazing...” Crowley was so hot for Aziraphale, he was ready to take the plush man now, but he was not going to scare his angel off. He controlled his desire and held his neighbor tight.</p><p><br/>The angel leaned his forehead onto the ginger’s. "Um... Anthony?" Aziraphale started. His whole body was filled with such desire for the man he straddled. “Would you like to..." He looked around his unfinished bed, but he could not focus on the bed right now "...take a break?" He was blushing to the point that his whole body seemed to blush.</p><p><br/>The ginger chuckled low and matched the gaze. His hips nudged forward and letting out a heated sigh. "Would be hard to work this way..."</p><p><br/>Feeling Anthony push his hips forward, Aziraphale moaned. "Y-yes in-indeed..." Angel was in some ways hoping to go to Crowley's place.</p><p><br/>"We'd be more comfortable at my place... And my bed is already assembled~” Crowley teased with a low chuckle and tipped his head to bite the soft skin under Aziraphale’s ear. He purred with a warm and lusty whisper. “I could do anything you wanted me to."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale leaned his head so his neck as more exposed and let out a shaky, breathy moan as Crowley bit him. The tone to which the man spoke muted the angel and all the blonde nodded. The idea Crowley do anything set the angel ablaze and the angel whimpered when he felt the nibbled.</p><p><br/>Crowley hummed lightly and drew his hands down slowly across Aziraphale’s back and ass before squeezing his thighs. His left hand slid a little further down and grazes Aziraphale’s strained pants. “Mmm... Let's head over to my place before it gets too uncomfortable to walk.” With that touch, Anthony knew he would not be able to hold back much longer.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale shivered when Crowley ran his hands down his back to his thighs. Feeling his bulge being teased, he whimpered. Bashfully he nodded and slowly stood up. Even though the ginger saw the blonde mostly naked, he was still embarrassed about the thought of the possibility of being naked with Anthony. ‘Only 5 days...  since I met this man... yet here I am ready to engage with him.’ The angel thought. He looked down at Crowley and could not help and notice the strained bulge in the black pants. One hand covered his mouth as his eyes widen with excitement and wonder. After Aziraphale stood up, the angel’s excitement was clearly evident.</p><p><br/>Still seated, Crowley seeing the blonde’s bulge brought a groan to the ginger’s lips. Being eye level with Aziraphale’s midsection gave Anthony exactly what he'd dreamed about. The pathway to wall behind the book lover was clear, and the snake breeder could easily push the councilor back and devour Aziraphale.  But Crowley knew his bed would be more comfortable and private. Then again, a bit of teasing couldn’t hurt. Anthony moved to his hands and knees and started to crawl over to Aziraphale. "You make it so damn hard to focus, you know that Angel?"</p><p><br/>“Me?... I... I am just... well... standing here” Aziraphale murmured. When he saw Crowley move towards him, the angel looked behind him, making sure his path was clear, and started to backup. He stretched out his hand and braced himself against the wall. Seeing the ginger getting closer, Aziraphale knew exactly what Crowley was talking about, for that image burned in the angel’s imagination was about to become reality. If not maybe even more. The shorter man knew if they did not hurry, the angel may just do something completely out of the ordinary for the timid man.</p><p><br/>Anthony smirked softly when he stopped a foot from Aziraphale’s waist. Slowly his left hand slid up the plush right leg of the councilor. His thumb brushed dangerously close to the outline of the trapped erection. Leaning up on his knees, hungry yellow eyes gazed up into blue weary eyes. Licking his lips, Anthony leaned in as if to mouth the protruding bulge.  “Mmmmm~” Crowley moaned and slowly got to his feet.  "You're doing so more than just standing, believe me~" With a chuckle, the ginger took a step back and adjusting his own excitement to ease the pressure in his pants. “Let’s go, Angel~”</p><p><br/>Aziraphale watched Anthony crawl towards him. Seeing the nearly predatory look in Anthony’s eye made the blonde freeze against the wall. Was his fantasy become reality at this very moment? The angel flinch just a little when Crowley placed the left hand on his right leg. When he felt that hand slowly slide up his leg, Aziraphale closed his eyes and moaned. The blond bit his lip and looked down when the ginger’s thumb came dangerously close to his tip. Pleading eyes focused on the hungry eyes when Crowley’s mouth stopped inches away from his pants’ zipper. ‘Oh Anthony… Please yes…’ Aziraphale thought. Then when Anthony full stood up, a frustrated look adorned the sweet face. When Anthony adjusted, Aziraphale licked his lips. Finally hearing the suggestion to go next door, the blonde nodded slightly and was the first to head out of his room. He had so many butterflies in his gut, he didn’t know what to do. Once again, he was fighting with himself. ‘HEAVENS... You’re about to engage with a man you just met!!!.... What the hell are you doing?!!!! But he makes me so... frustrated though. And by saving grace, he is the most beautiful man I have ever met.’ He looked over his shoulder as he stepped out of his room and smiled a little.</p><p><br/>Anthony smiled back and followed closely behind. While following Aziraphale through the house, the ginger was a little surprised by the blonde’s willingness to venture next door. In all honesty, the snake lover was worried the angel would back out and ghost him.</p><p><br/>When both men stepped out to Aziraphale’s house, the blonde locked up and looked to Crowley. “Shall we?” Smiling, Aziraphale let Anthony lead the way next. <br/>Crowley smiled back and took the lead to his house and eagerly crossed over to his yard and up his front door. He paused before he opened the door and looked over at Aziraphale with hooded eyes. “You're sure? If you are having seconds thoughts, you can say ‘No’. You don't have to..."</p><p><br/>Hearing Anthony’s concern, Aziraphale smiled and took a step closer to Crowley. He looked over his shoulder to make sure to one was in view. When he made sure no one was around, the angel placed a hand on the other’s hand, that was about to turn the knob, and nodded. “Dear, I have... made it this far...”</p><p><br/>Crowley smiled and leaned his head down to kiss the end of Zira's nose. With a little more hope, he unlocked his door and opened it. “Well, if there is anything, you're not comfortable with, let me know?" he asked softly. </p><p><br/>Aziraphale giggled slightly as Crowley kissed his nose, and nodded. Then he leaned up to The Ginger’s ear “Please Do hurry. We are standing outside with quite evident excitement showing” murmured looked over his shoulder just in case someone was watching</p><p><br/>Anthony chuckled lightly and glanced between them again. Although his darker tighter pants did a little better job at hiding his erection than Aziraphale’s, the tradeoff meant he was far more uncomfortable due to the tightness of his jeans. Putting the key into the lock, the ginger unlocked the door for them and ushered his soon to be lover inside. Closing the door and relocking it, Crowley ensured they had privacy. “So, angel... Just what exactly did you have in mind~?"</p><p><br/>The councilor was trying to stay calm, cool, and collected; however, this ginger in front of him was making that quite difficult. The ideology of the quiet ones being the more devilish ones was true for this particular innocence looking man. Once fired up, the cat was out of the bag. Aziraphale looked up into those bright yellow eyes and smiled. “Well...” He slowly took off his over shirt and dropped it to the floor. More off his tattoo now exposed for Anthony to see. “Tell me… Do I, really, make it so hard for you to focus?” How was it possible to pull off and cute innocent look with a devilish look at the same time... only Aziraphale knew.</p><p><br/>Anthony's mouth went slightly dry at the sly strip tease, and he swallowed hard. Watching the blond with hunger and need, the ginger slid his hands down the blonde’s arms and gently took those soft hands into his. "You only need to look in a mirror to understand, Aziraphale. You're stunning and sexy as hell."</p><p><br/>The soft and sweet tone of his neighbor raddled the blonde to his core. He leaned against the wall, with as much desire and wanting for the man before him. Even though Anthony has told him a few times before, Aziraphale still found it hard to accept. “Dear... Anthony, what I see differs from what you see, as I look at myself in the mirror. I do not see myself as desirable.” Then He looked away, removed his hands from the slender hands, fiddled with them. It had been a year since he tried any form of relationship. He just didn’t want to get hurt again</p><p><br/>Anthony's brows furrowed softly at that and he stepped in closer, softly pressing his body against Aziraphale’s and then both bodies against the wall. Their groins met again and rubbed against each other a little. His hands gently moved up Aziraphale’s body and stopped at the plushy waist. "How could you not see it? You have soft hair, rose cheeks, beautiful blue eyes, curves in all the right places, and wonderful soft skin. I just want to know you all."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale gasped as Crowley leaned against him. Blue skies locked with yellow suns.  The soft skin blushed more, and the plush man gave a little moan as he felt their groins meet again. He could feel the heat just radiate from the ginger. Aziraphale grabbed the sides of Crowley’s shirt and bit his own lip “It’s... just...” he decided just to say what was in his mind “They all… started off with what you just said... then... find someone better...” Aziraphale really did want to give Anthony a chance, really he did. “Every ounce of my being is craving you... but...” he was too scared to truly let anyone fully in.</p><p><br/>Hearing the heart-breaking words, the ginger frowned.  With understanding, Crowley took a half step back, allowing Aziraphale a little space and gazing at him gently. "I get it... You’ve been burned, a lot. We can take this slow; you know? I'm not going rush. Trust me, I want to rush. For you, though, I am willing to wait."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale, still clinging to the sides of the tall man’s shirt, watched and listened Crowley. No guy said those words to him. The angel’s head was spinning. Half of him wanted to just have this gentleman now the other half, to wait. His grip on the shirt tightened more, and subconsciously, Aziraphale pulled Anthony close to him.  “Anthony...” for some reason, the short blonde felt tall ginger would not do him wrong. That step back Crowley took, Aziraphale step forward and wrapped his arms around the lean man and hugged him.  “I never been this open to anyone before, and so soon. You just feel like that puzzle piece fitting in the right place. Even though we have known each other a few days, I have a sense have always known each other.” </p><p><br/>Anthony hugged back and nuzzled the curly blonde hair. The aroma of the angel’s shampoo smelt like sweet flowers. “I know what you mean Angel. If you wanted, we can just cuddle. We do not need to do anything.” </p><p><br/>Hearing Anthony’s offer, Aziraphale felt at least a little relieve would be alright. The angel looked up at Crowley and gave a little sheepish smile. “Well… we could at least relieve each other.” He then stood on his toes and kissed Crowley on the lips. “We do not need to go that far.”</p><p><br/>The taller man smiled down at that and nodded, letting Aziraphale be the one to make the decisions. As much as he had the urge to push the blond against the wall and ravish him, he would give the choice and control to his neighbor in how far they went. “I could certainly be happy with a bit of mutual relief.” Then the red head teased Aziraphale’s crotch with his.</p><p><br/>The book lover gasped and moaned. “Ooh… S-Shall we.” Aziraphale averted his eyes to Crowley’s room then back up in to Crowley’s. Next his hand slid down and rested his hands on those sharp hips.</p><p><br/>Crowley shivered as he felt the blonde’s soft gentle hand on is hips. His left hand slid to his neighbor’s right shoulder, and the index finger caressed just under the angel’s ear lobe. “Mmm… Lead and I'll follow Angel~ I don't mind being the 'chick' in this dance." Then he leaned his head down to the area he touched and teased Aziraphale’s neck lightly with a few kisses.</p><p><br/>Angel’s eyes followed the ginger’s lips, and instinctively he tilted his head to the side to give more access. He shivered at the touch, and moaned at those warm soft lips. Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s hips tighter. “Anthony... aahhh~” He reluctantly pulled away and started to shuffle to the bedroom still holding onto his ginger. “Keep....pelting my neck with kisses~.  Mmmmmm.... we may...not get to your room~ Dear Boy~”</p><p><br/>"It’s just a prelude to what my lips can do~" Crowley chuckled low and followed along, glancing over at his snake tank. Just five days ago, he remembered how Lucifer gingerly coiled around Aziraphale. The image of a naked angel lounging on his black and red python restoked the fire on Crowley’s center. “Luci might get jealous~"</p><p><br/>While walking to the king size bed, the angel thought of one action those lips could do, and just the thought made his groin twinge. “I have thought of a few things those lips could do.” looked over to the enclosure and smiled. Aziraphale remembered Sunday, also. I did promise Lucifer cuddle time, but now would not be the time. “Mmm~ I would guess he take after his dad?” he teased as he made it to the bed and sat down.</p><p><br/>Anthony chuckled low and tilted his head with a playful shrug. He looked over to his son’s enclosure and smiled. He tuned back to the beautiful man on his bed and slowly sauntered over to the blonde. "Well, we're both pretty good at swallowing the things we find tasty, so~"</p><p><br/>Watching the slender man strut over to him, Aziraphale blinked a couple times then he giggled. He knew exactly what Crowley meant. He placed his hands on The Ginger’s hips again and gave them a squeeze. “You haven’t ‘tasted’ me yet, so how do you know I am any good?” Then he pulled Crowley closer and looked up to him leaning his chin on the snake belt buckle. “You sure you want to have a tasted?”</p><p><br/>"Oohhh very much~" Anthony combed his right hand through the cloud soft hair, and his left hand cupped Aziraphale’s right cheeked and thumbed it. With a low husky whisper and slowly sinking to his knees between Aziraphale’s legs, Anthony slid his hands from cheek and hair to thighs. The red head rubbed the left inner thigh dangerously to the angel’s groin. His golden eyes hooded at the flustered blond, and a toothy grin spread across Anthony’s face. “May I?”</p><p><br/>Angel moaned as his hair was played with. He leaned into the tender passionate touch of his cheek. Watching the wildly serpent kneel, Aziraphale’s breath quickened as so did his heart. Shockwaves coursed through his whole being when he felt those warm hands slide down his body to his thighs. Those mini sun burned brightly, and he gazed into them and he nodded. “But first...” Aziraphale stretched out a hand and tilted Crowley’s chin up, then leaned to the Ginger’s ear. “May I asked you to kiss me again?” His voice was like soft rolling thunder in Crowley’s ear. Subtle yet Powerful.</p><p><br/>“Mmm?” Hearing the subtle power of his neighbor’s voice caused Crowley to shiver a bit. Crowley was grateful he was already kneeling, because his legs felt weak at the low commanding tone of the others voice. He tilted his head up a little and nodded. “MH-mm~" Leaning up more, Anthony smiled and pressed his lips slowly against the councilor’s warm mouth.</p><p><br/>Slowly, Aziraphale returned the kiss, and he slid his tongue out and teased the slender man’s lips. Soon the angel started to nibbled on the ginger’s lips asking for permission to dance. As he asked, he also coaxed Crowley to move fully onto the bed by his grip by the Botanist waist.</p><p><br/>The red head took the hint, and smoothly snaked himself up straddling Aziraphale’s lap. Once comfortably seated, he letting the smaller claim his mouth without hesitation. His tongue met Aziraphale’s half way, joining him in a slow, sensual tango. Soon, Anthony snaked his left hand into cotton candy hair gripping it. His right hand cradled the plush right cheek of his angel. He moaned deep into the kiss not wishing to ever stop. </p><p><br/>The angel lost himself in a cloud of pleasure from kissing Crowley. As the slender man straddled him, he felt the hardness of Crowley’s erection against his again and he bucked his hips up a little. Feeling his hair being gripped, a small whimper was released. The eagerness is his neighbor only fueled his. As they continued kiss, the blonde’s hands moved to the Ginger’s waist and started to undo the snake belt. He reluctantly broke the kiss and looked with lust and longing. With heavy breathing “Anthony... Lay down...” Aziraphale knew If Crowley got him off first, he would want more by the time he was done with Crowley.</p><p><br/>Crowley furrowed his brows slightly. He looked down at the councilor’s hand unbuckling the belt, and bit his lip. He had plans to take care of Aziraphale first even if he didn’t get relief, but he was stunned and momentarily shy at the command. “Uhm... I mean… you don't have to do me first…  Seems rude to make you take care of me... "</p><p><br/>Aziraphale halted, looked in to Crowley’s eyes, and reached around to Crowley’s ponytail and let the long red hair free. Licking his lips and combing his right hand through the fiery locks, Aziraphale smiled. “My Dear, I... am aware... however, I do have my reasons...” Then his hand trailed down the neck, to chest, then back to the waist band. All he had to do was unbutton and unzip the ginger, and he would be freed. “So... if you would so kindly... lie down for me please~” his tune was soft and sweet but still had a commanding air about it.</p><p><br/>The slimmer man swallowed a bit. While looking over Aziraphale’s soft face and before slowly sliding off the blonde’s lap, Crowley felt dominated. Never had someone dominate him just by voice alone. The new experience made the snake lover’s mind race, and he obeyed Aziraphale’s command with new found enjoyment. Rolling onto his back, resting his arms over his head, Anthony lay back with his right leg slightly bent, the left leg straight, and gave an alluring gaze to Aziraphale. “Sure thing, Angel..."</p><p><br/>The plush man watched the slender man lay before him. The seductive way Crowley moved and settle in, only aroused Aziraphale more. With desire in his eyes, the blonde straddled the lower legs of Crowley. “I believe you are in need of more relief than I~” The angel looks at the ginger with hooded eyes. He leaned down to all fours and dipped down to kiss the slim man again while his right hand moved to the tight black jeans. Sliding his hand from the ginger’s thigh to groin, the book lover gently rubbed the strained bulge slowly favoring the heat and each twitch. Before finally unzipping Crowley, aquamarine eyes locked on citrine eyes. Without breaking eye contact, his left hand skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped the tight jeans. Then he slid the palm of his hand up the red head’s boxer covered member. “Feel... better?</p><p><br/>Kissing back, Crowley moaned. Soon, the snake lover gripped the pillow he felt the angel’s hand glide over his confined arousal. Suddenly Anthony felt trapped when Aziraphale locked eyes on him. His heart quickened and breaths shortened as he felt the angel’s hand finally loosened the binding of his jeans. Tilting his head back and closing his eyes, Anthony let out shuddered sigh of relief once his excitement was set free. “Oh… Angel… Mmm.” Crowley moaned as he felt the warm sensation of soft fingers caressing him. "Fuuuck.... Much!"</p><p><br/>“Mmm~ Good~” While continuing to pepper the ginger’s upper clothed body with kisses, Aziraphale continued to caress and stroke Anthony through the boxers. He was pleasantly surprised of how blessed Crowley was, and his own ached as he pampered the one below him. Aziraphale’s arousal was quickly escalating, and the quick relief grew into unmeasurable want. The sweet innocent angel mask was slowly falling, and the hidden bad boy was emerging. “I do not believe I can stop at just little relieve, dear boy.” </p><p><br/>Seeing the primal hunger in his neighbor’s eyes, Crowley chewed at his bottom lip a bit, glancing down to watch Aziraphale’s hand gripping him through the silk fabric. Then he locked eye with the angel again. Hearing Aziraphale want to go further and just a simple jerking off, Anthony shifted his own hands to the blonde’s t-shirt and softly "Then may I touch you, too?"</p><p><br/>“As much as you desire~” Aziraphale cued as his shirt was tugged off. He kneeled up so Crowley was able to sit up. He was debating whether to coax the ginger to caress him like he did to the slender man. “Any area particular you want first”</p><p><br/>Anthony's hands worked at Aziraphale’s t-shirt until he was able to brush his hands against soft, smooth skin. “Mmhn... All of you, eventually..."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale closed his eyes as slender caressed his skin. He let out a shaky heavy breath. “Oh... yes... that would be.... nnn... delightful.” Soon Aziraphale moves his hands and did the favor of removing his shirt and casually tossed it to the floor. From the waist up, the angel as now bare. He did fell a little self-conscience of his curvy physique. His love handles slightly hung over his pants’ waistband, and his belly stuck out a smidge. A light covering of blonde chest hair graced the upper half of his abdomen, and nearly white trail travel from his belly button to his groin. A sheepish grin grew, and Aziraphale looked at Anthony.<br/>The ginger blinked softly as Aziraphale’s torso was borne to him. “You are truly a sight of beauty.” Two slim hands slid up plump thighs to the blonde’s love hands. His eyes followed the left hand as it glided up further through the furry chest, to the right shoulder, and down the tattooed arm. “I am a little surprised of your tattoo. I never would have taken you as one for body art."</p><p><br/>“Ooohhh” Aziraphale looked at his arms. “Well.... um... yes...” The tattoo as a pair wings that began on his back and traveled down both arms, and stopped a few inches below the elbows. The color of the wings was the brown Henna ink but permanent. He touched his right upper arm. “My mother always called me angel... so... after I was…” Aziraphale fell silent. Then he turned around a bit to show Crowley the rest of the tattoo. “Silly...really… to think... I was her angel... at one point.” The blonde closed his eyes and gave a heavy sigh.</p><p><br/>Anthony heart sank. Even though he wasn't sure why this was a touchy subject, he certainly didn't want to add salt to an open wound by prying too much into his neighbor’s past. His left hand lifted lightly and trace the detailed, delicate looking feathers. "Well, I believe she gave you an apt name, Angel. And your tattoo...” Anthony smiled. “It is beautiful just like you."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale closed his eyes and smiled at the touch. Hearing the nickname from Crowley lips made the angel feel wanted and well... dare he think it… loved. “Coming from you... I feel I am worthy to be called Angel.” He said softly.</p><p> <br/>The ginger grinning up at Aziraphale. "Since I got to see yours, it would only be fair to show you mine~" he teased sexually, even though meant his own tattoos.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale giggled at the innuendo and leaned down kissing Crowley. He tugged at the black tank top to see the Ginger’s ink. “I would love to see yours.” Aziraphale smirked. Then he gently tugged at the black tank top to see the Ginger’s ink. “But this does need to be removed, dear boy.”</p><p><br/>"You know, you can be pretty bossy, Angel.” Anthony chuckled a and shifted to grip the bottom hem of his tank top and pull the black fabric up over his head. He revealed a coiled body of a large snake stretching from his hip across his right side of his ribs to the right pec. “Mmm… and you bossing me around is kind of sexy~"</p><p> <br/>Aziraphale watched the thin toned man removed the tank top, and bit his lip. ‘Oh my...’ he thought. His blues eyes studied each curve, valley, and bulge of muscle. Then his eyes laid a hold of the beautiful art work on Crowley's side. The detail of the snake was sharp and accurate. The shadowing made the snake pop off the body. "So stunningly beautiful... I can’t wait to behold the whole masterpiece." <br/>The ginger smirked at the angel play on words and glanced down at his black jeans. "Well the rest is below the belt, honey~"</p><p><br/>Considering the black jeans were already unzipped, all Aziraphale had to do was to pull the pants and those silk boxers down. "In a moment~ I desire to enjoy the top half for a little more." Then Aziraphale lowered his head and began to kissed and nibbled slowly the ginger's snake tattoo. When he reached the right perked nipple, lustful eyes gazed up, and his tongue traced slowly around it.</p><p><br/>Anthony's brows furrowed slightly, his lips parted, and his breath hitched as he watched. His core flexed at the teasing, and both fleshy pebbles harden with arousal. "Nnn… Y-you play a good game... Acting coy and innocent w-when you're actually a bit of a d-devil..."</p><p><br/>"You are the first... I have been so... fervent with..." Angel spoke as he moved his kisses from Crowley’s right to left. As he enjoyed the top half, his left hand trailed down and cupped Crowley's member over the boxers. He gave a gentle squeezed his new love. Aziraphale was quite turned on by Crowley. In fact, no one, before, had ignited the angle to such levels.</p><p><br/>Crowley's eyes closed and his head tipped to the side slightly as he softly moaned the smaller man's name. “A-a-az-zira-aphale…Nnnmmmm.”  Anthony’s Hands fisted the sheets as his torso arched. He rocked his hips upwards to grind his covered excitement into the blonde’s warm hand. "Ooh fuck.... I haven't… been this… god… turned on… damn… in a long time."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale heard his name, and a rather strong twinge hit his lower haft. He grunted at the sudden onslaught of heighten arousal, and now, the angel wanted more than quick gratification. He desired complete euphoria. His hand slipped under the boxers and beheld Anthony’s large hot shaft. “Fuck...” he whispered before he moved his lips back pelt snake tattoo. “Oh Anthony... I do believe preforming oral satisfaction is out of the question. I…I want all of you.”</p><p><br/>The slimmer man shuddered at hearing Aziraphale curse. Foul words seemed so malapropos, but hearing his angel’s vulgarity only excited the ginger more. Blinking slow, golden eyes burned with desire. He fastened his eyes on the blond and comb his fingers through Aziraphale's soft curly hair. Then he slid his hand and cradled the angel’s cheek. As much he hungered to devour the mild-mannered book lover, he still had reservations about full engagement with his neighbor. Not for his sake, but for Aziraphale’s. "A-are y-you s-s-sure, Aziraphale? Like you said, we don’t have to… I am in no rush, Angel."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale leaned his head into Crowley’s hand. With a look of immense longing and desire, he closed his eyes and kissed Anthony’s palm. Silently, he slowly moved his kisses to Crowley’s front and down the front. The blonde stopped at the ginger’s covered excitement and kissed it a few times before continuing down to the inner thighs and calves. Soon he was finally off the bed and slowly straightened up. Then Aziraphale slowly and seductively removed the remaining articles of clothing. He locked eyes with Crowley and slowly unbuckled his belt and unfastened his pants. Slowly, the blonde slipped his thumbs between his boxers and waist and traced his hips before tilting his hips and pushing down his bottoms. When his bottoms passed his knees, Aziraphale kicked off his shoes, leaned the edge of the bed, and stepped out of his boxers and jeans. Then he straightened back up and let the ginger finally see the whole package.</p><p><br/>Crowley watched his angel carefully. He could not break his eyes away as the mild-mannered councilor peppered his slim body with kisses. As he witnessed those soft lips mover over his covered manhood, he closed his eyes and moaned. His erection twitched hard at the teasing as the kisses stoked the flame in the ginger’s core even more. Anthony was on the verge of losing all control and dominate Aziraphale, but he used every ounce of will power he could muster and let his neighbor have control for now. When he felt the weight of his angel disappear off the bed, he opened his eyes and witnessed the unveiling. He swallowed hard as he gazed upon the most beautiful man, he has ever laid eyes on.</p><p><br/>Watching Crowley’s reaction, the book lover moved forward and climbed back on to the bed. His left hand slid up the ginger’s right leg and slipped his fingers between the silk boxers and the sharp hips. Licking his lips, Aziraphale teased the smooth skin beneath the elastic of the black silk. Biting his lip, aquamarine eyes hungrily locked onto citrine eyes and tug at the silk covering the prize he sought. Then he gripped both sides of jeans' and boxers and began to slowly inched them off. “Yes... 100%”</p><p><br/>Seeing Aziraphale completely bare and hovering over him, Crowley’s brain swimming. He took in every soft curve of the pale milky skinned body. Aziraphale was so masculine yet still breath taking beautiful. He took the cue  from the book lover and wriggled is hips in earnest to work off his tighter clothes. His face was a bit flushed from the effort of undressing by the time he was fully unclothed. Once his pants and boxers were removed, they fell over the side of the bed. A cheeky grin spread across the red head’s lips and, his hands moved to the councilor’s supple thighs and up to his hips. "Ooo… So, umm... What are you, Zira? A top or a bottom?"</p><p><br/>After the snake lover was stripped of clothing, Aziraphale closed his eyes and let out a heavy shaky breath. The serpent-like hands on his bare skins gave him goosebumps from head to toe. When he opened his eyes again, he examined every inch of Anthony’s body. Every muscle could be seen. The slender man’s chest bore a gentle red covering. He licked his lips at the happy trail that was well maintained, and the treasure at the end was more than he could ever hope for. “I... nnnn have been... both... but... mainly bottom.” The soft man wanted to be touched so much more</p><p><br/>Anthony hummed low and leaned up, letting his hands travel further up his partners body. His slender fingers kneaded and massaged the soft curves and traveled up Aziraphale’s chest. Anthony‘s hand stopped over pinkish-tan buds and thumbed them slowly. Then with a devilish grin, Crowley flicked and gingerly pinched them into firm buds. "Mhm... I can handle that~ although if you're ever feeling extra bossy, I'm not opposed to taking you for a ride~"</p><p><br/>A high-pitched gasp emanated from the blonde when his pink buds were teased. The shock waves of the teasing traveled down through his body and made his hips hitch. With the idea on dominating his neighbor added for fuel to his internal fire. “Anthony... nnnn... yes... I would love to feel... you...” Then his hips dropped, and their groins met. Feeling both excitements rubbing together and heat from both, the angel began to move his hips.</p><p><br/>The ginger closed his eye as they finally connected and moaned. He pushed his hip up to add more friction, then his eyes drifted between them. Anthony watched their shafts rub for a moment before dropping his hip and slipping his slender right hand between them. He gently wrapped his hand around both cocks and gingerly gripped them and began to stroke as one. “Oh Fuck… Angel… Y-you’re stunning."</p><p>“Mmmm... ooohhhh.... nnnnn” The sensation of both members being stroked as one was a feeling the coil quickly tightened from the intense sensation. Aziraphale’s breaths quickened and a deep moan emanated from the blonde. He leaned his head down on Crowley’s shoulder and moaned more. His hips continued to bucked as Anthony pumped more. Hearing the ginger’s compliment, the book lover raised his head and smiled. “And... you are a perfect example of a Greek god.” Suddenly, his hips jolted forward and he gasped again “Oh… fuck... Anthony...” Aziraphale has gone a year without physical touch in such ways... and his body built up fast.</p><p> <br/>Anthony almost snorted at being compared to a god; he was anything but a sexy Greek god. Yet the comment made the snake lover feel sexy and powerful. Then he tightened his grip on them both. The ginger saw how the blonde was fighting the urge to climax, the expression made Anthony hunger more. "Oh Aziraphale~ Don’t hold back… Cum if you need to. I will give you as much as you want tonight." Then he bit his lip and quickened the stroking.</p><p> <br/>Aziraphale let out a high-pitched gasp and his coil tightened further. He fought off the urge to release as long as he could, but the combination of Anthony’s stroking and lustful desires caused the angel to lose the fight. “Nnnn... An-Anthony... nnnn... I ... mmm... aaaa...” With a few more tugs, his ducked his head on to the left freckled shoulder, and he came with a deep groan as cloud of pleasure enveloping his entire being.</p><p><br/>The red head let out a soft cuss of pleasure as he watched Aziraphale come. The hot sticky juices shot up to his chest, hit his chin, and covered his fingers slicking the friction between their cocks. The sight was almost enough to get Anthony off himself, but he managed to hold back with every ounce of self-control. Crowley reached up with his left hand and massaged the cloud soft hair and lean his head and nuzzled Aziraphale’s cheek and purred. "Hot D-damn... You made a mess, Angel."</p><p><br/>Lifting his head up some and with hooded eyes, Aziraphale gazed at Crowley. He saw a few drops on Crowley's chin and a few streams on his chest. “S-Sorry... I could...couldn’t...wait to release to-to... together...” he panted. The excretion of energy and strength from such an exhilarating exuberant climax weakened the book lover greatly. Shaking, he used every ounce of remaining strength to keep himself from collapsing to the left of Crowley.</p><p> <br/>The slimmer man chuckled softly and lifted his soiled hand. He eyes shifted to the angel’s and back to the mess Aziraphale had left. Before bringing his palm to his lips and licking himself clean, Crowley licked his lips. "Mm~ no need to apologize… Angel" Then Anthony brought his fingers to his mouth and savored Aziraphale’s flavor, like the frosting from a cinnamon bun. Once his fingers were clean, he wiped of the remainder of the angel’s juices off his chest and moaned at the flavor.</p><p>Aziraphale lazily watched Crowley raise his fingers to his mouth and licked them clean of the juices. The question popped in his mind. ‘Did he taste good?’ Considering Anthony was enjoying licking his fingers, he had to taste good, but was a little too timid to ask if he tasted good. Also watching Crowley clean his fingers was sinfully sexy. ‘Damn... that... is... sexy...’</p><p><br/>"Just in case you are wondering..." Crowley finished cleaning his hand and hummed low with satisfaction as he gazed over the man lying beside him. "You are the best I have ever tasted" With a side look and small smile, Anthony started to idly stroked himself. He cheekily smiles as he appreciated the look of Aziraphale laid next to him with flushed body on his bed. Anthony could tell Aziraphale was exhausted, and he didn’t want to push his sweet angel too much. "So, you're still sure you want more? We could... Stop here."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale blushed as Anthony's comment. No one ever said 'he tasted good'. He blushed and looked over this chiseled body of Crowley. His eyes landed on the hand of the red head stroking himself, and the blonde reach over started to assist with his left hand. Soon the blonde’s hand nudged the ginger’s hand away and pumped Crowley gently. Soon, Aziraphale scooted as close as he could and started to pepper the right freckled shoulder with kisses. “What about you?” He looked longingly into those suns and smiled. “I want you to feel good too.” In all honesty, Aziraphale did want more of this man.</p><p><br/>When Aziraphale took over stroking, Crowley breathed out shakingly as he felt that soft touch. He moaned and raised his hips into the angel’s touch. Then he smiled and shifted a little to face his angel. He reached over and slide his left hand brushed the back of his hand over the soft right cheek. He gave Aziraphale a charming but impish grin. "Oh, there's all sorts of ways you could make me feel good, Angel... I just don't want you feeling like you have to do anything you aren't ready for..."</p><p><br/>‘Ready for...’ Aziraphale thought. Was he ready? Did he really want to go all the way? He looked down at his hand leisurely stroking the ginger’s member. He watched his hand move up and down on Anthony’s cock. His tongue licked the top teeth, then he bit his bottom lip. Slowly Aziraphale raised his eyes and looked back to Anthony.  Gingerly gripped the ginger’s manhood a little harder, the blonde leaned up and kissed Crowley. He had a taste of himself, considering some remnants of himself were left on the red head’s lips. He moaned and licked the taste off. ‘Yes, I am ready…’ The blonde thought and smiled “Anthony? Take... me... please...”</p><p><br/>Anthony carefully watched Aziraphale. Every action drove him closer to the edge of losing self-control. Hearing ‘Take me, please’, a shiver of 'pleasure' and 'want' went down Crowley's spine and his eyes hooded as he gazed at the other man. He could not resist kissing Aziraphale again. He leaned over more and planted his lips on those soft angel lips slowly but far deeper this time. He slipped his tongue into the angel’s mouth and let their tongues dance. As they kissed, Anthony began to wonder how long Aziraphale been without sex. Slowly pulling away from the kiss, Crowley asked. "Be honest... How long has it been since you did this? I don't want to hurt you by going too fast..."</p><p><br/>Aziraphale kisses back and moaned as he felt their tongues dance. As they kissed, he let go of Crowley and shifted to his hands and knees. Slowly, he moved back over Crowley and straddled the ginger again. He propped himself up with his hands on each side of Anthony. When he heard the question looked embarrassed and angel blushed. “Well... um...” he paused. Crowley’s was right. With a year passing since he last had sex, Aziraphale could be regretting it later. “well... a... year” he bit his lip.</p><p><br/>The gingers bright eyes went wide in surprise at the length of time his angel had gone without sex. How could ANYONE go without sex for that long? Anthony would have gone insane if he didn’t have sex at least once a week. Crowley dropped his jaw. "A-a YEAR?! Since you've had sex with anyone??"</p><p><br/>Aziraphale felt really awkward, now. Thinking how sexy and divine Crowley was, the red probably had been having sex like every week or something, and a year was an eternity. Aziraphale just nodded and looked down away from Crowley’s gaze.</p><p><br/>Crowley sighed and furrowed his brow gently at his own reaction. He knew his outburst was rude and inconsiderate. Tenderly and slowly he reached up and gently cup Aziraphale's cheek and coaxed his angel to look at him. In a sweet soft tone, Crowley cued. “Alright, a year... So, we'll go slow to make sure it feels good." Then he leaned up and kissed Aziraphale.</p><p><br/>A little reluctantly, Aziraphale let Crowley coaxed him into a kiss. He was still feeling a little ashamed, but hearing Crowley would take time out to make sure everything would feel good reassured Aziraphale. He smiled a little and nuzzled Anthony’s hand. “Anthony... I know you will not hurt me”</p><p><br/>Citrine eyes gazed longingly into aquamarine eyes, and Anthony’s heart swelled in admiration for Aziraphale. Whatever unseen divine power cause this angel to cross his pass, Anthony was sure as Hell going to not let this man slip away. The taller man smiled and moved both hands to Aziraphale's sides and caressed them before patting the plump right hip lightly. "Lay on your stomach for me, ok?"</p><p><br/>Aziraphale purred as his sides were caressed and then nodded. He moved off of Crowley and laid on his tummy with his hands under his head making his tattooed wings spread. With a cute and slightly seductive gaze, he turned his head and looked at the ginger, wiggled his arse, and nodded again “Ready...”</p><p><br/>A shiver ran down Crowley’s spine as he caught Aziraphale’s seductive gaze and ass wiggle. Anthony had to control himself and take his next actions slow so not to hurt his angel. Soon he shifted onto his knees and reached over to snag his pillows. He gave one to Aziraphale to lay his head on, and tucked the second under those succulent hips to lift them slightly. He moaned as the sight of a plump posterior greeted him. He bit his lip and gripped Aziraphale’s love handles and pressed his front into that ample backside. “Oh Angel… Mmm… So perfect.” He closed his eyes and savored the warm soft  pillowy sensation of Aziraphale’s back side. He rocked his hips a few times slowly and moaned. Anthony gripped the angel’s love handles more and forced himself to break away. If he did not, Crowley would easily relieved himself just by rubbing between Angel's cheeks. Then he lean over to his nightstand and rummaged through the drawer and found the small bottle of lube and a condom and pulled them out. Then he moves back over behind his blonde. Gently rubbing the left ass cheek, Anthony popped the bottle open with his right. "Have you played with yourself at all recently down here?"</p><p><br/>Once Crowley propped Aziraphale up with the pillows, the angel sank into the softness.  Feeling of Crowley’s member teasing between his cheeks, made Aziraphale moaned and wiggled his ass to tease back. The book lover was eagerly awaiting the snake breeder’s return when Anthony moved to find the lube. Hearing the question, Aziraphale looked away. Once again being embarrassed.  “Um… No, I have not... it’s... a challenge because... of my physique” Aziraphale admitted.</p><p><br/>Anthony closed the bottle, put it on the bed for a moment, and tisked softly. He leaned over and began to kiss the small of Aziraphale's back. His hands stretched up and caressed the soft skin and traced the edge of the wings. Then his hands slid down and took a hold of the angel’s love handles. Crowley’s kisses traveled from the small of the blonde’s back to just over the cleft of his ass. Then the love pecks worked their way down one cheek. With a grin, Anthony lightly dragging his sharper teeth down the left cheek, and licked back up. "Shh… Mm hush now Angel... I love your physique~"<br/>The kiss at the small of his back made Aziraphale shiver in delight. Then when he felt the sharpness of Crowley’s tooth, he moaned. The sensation started to excite the plush man all over again. “Oh... my... mmmm”</p><p><br/>Crowley's kisses and soft bites continued lower. He took his time to move across from the left cheek to the right. His lips soon traveled down the right cheek to the back of Aziraphale's thigh before his tongue slowly slid up along the soft, sensitive skin at the back of the blonde’s balls.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale closed his eyes as Anthony took time to pepper the angel’s scrumptious roundness. Aziraphale moaned and purred as Crowley kissed his. The angel suddenly jolted a little bit when his sensitive area was licked. His body jolted not expected the sudden sensation. He gasped and clinched the pillow under his head, and he unconditionally spread his thighs a little wider wanting more</p><p><br/>Crowley watched Aziraphale spread a little more. "Mhn... Try to relax Angel... The more you clench up the longer this will take..." Anthony shifted to his knees and up enough to spread the blonde’s warm cheeks. Anthony felt his lower body twinge at the sight of Aziraphale’s pink bud. Crowley took a deep breath to take a moment to calm down before reaching for his lube and drizzling some against the warm skin.</p><p><br/>“Mmm... I know... you... just...caught me... off guard...” Aziraphale closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing his body. A purr came from the angel as Crowley caressed his ass some. Anthony’s hands were a little rough, yet tender and gentle. The blonde was lost in the sensation of  the ginger’s touch that the sudden shock of  cold liquid  made Aziraphale jump. “Eep... a bit... cold... dear...”</p><p><br/>"Sorry... It'll be warm soon." Crowley murmured low. His voice was thick with desire as he recapped the lube and tossed the bottle aside. He worked his fingers against the slick fluid to warm it up. In a circling motion, Crowley moistened Aziraphale's ring with slow pressure. Soon, Anthony started to ease his right middle finger in. Slowly the finger slid in deeper with each motion, and Anthony was fighting his body. The heat from his sweet neighbor was greatly welcoming, and the snake breeder was eager to dominate his new love. When Crowley felt a second finger would be able to slide in, he slipped the middle finger out, paired it with his index and started to gingerly work both in.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale gripped the  pillow more and started to moan. “Oh.... ahhh. Nnnnn Anthony...” The feeling of his ass being toyed with again, after so long, was making Aziraphale hot all over again.  The single finger brushed against his sweet spot already, and a whimper emanated from the angel. When he felt the finger slid out, Aziraphale look back and watch Crowley concentrate on working two fingers in. He bit his lip and focus on every feeling of Crowley’s fingers in him.</p><p><br/>Anthony saw Aziraphale look and smiled. As much as he wanted to devour his neighbor, he took his time waiting for the muscles to soften and relax before pressing his fingers deeper. Soon the ginger felt his angel could handle a third finger, so Anthony slipped out the two fingers, and slowly worked three fingers in. "T-thatsss it Angel~ God damn... I can’t wait to have you.” Crowley felt his own body tense up as the heat added to the eagerness to be inside his neighbor.</p><p><br/>The stretching did not so much as hurt but was more uncomfortable at the moment. Aziraphale buried his face in to the pillow and moaned into it. His hips started to move along with Crowley’s fingers. The friction of humping the pillow and the pumping of the fingers made Aziraphale  heat up more. As those Those long fingers slowly slid in deeper, he gripped the pillow tighter and groaned louder feeling his body give into the sensation that started to turn pleasurable.</p><p><br/>Crowley watched Aziraphale. When the man below him started rock his hips, Anthony leaned over, braced his on weight on his left hand, and started peppered his lover’s shoulders and neck with warm kisses. He encouraged Aziraphale with whispered praises as he rocked his fingers back and forth. “So... Sexy... beautiful... sweet... Oh Angel... you are... simply... amazing.”</p><p><br/>The feeling of being pampered with kisses, hearing whispers of encouragement, and the sensation of his new lover’s fingers in side of him, Aziraphale began to whither. His sweet moans and whimpers increasingly became louder. He turned his head to meet the bright yellow eyes of his new lover. “...Anthony...” </p><p><br/>Anthony smiled as he saw Aziraphale's eyes move towards him. He pressed his hips against Aziraphale as his head lowered to softly bite at the blonds flushed ear. He started to rock ed his hips against Aziraphale’s ass aiding his fingers to go deeper.  "Oh God... You're doing really well, Angel... You already feel amazing..."</p><p><br/>A little whimper emanated from Aziraphale. Soon his hips pushed forward into the pillow, making his muscles clench around Crowley’s fingers. “Please... more... Anthony...” his fist clenched the bedding harder. He did not want fingers any more. Aziraphale desired Anthony and the ginger’s manhood. “Please... I... want you... I need you...”</p><p><br/>Hearing the pleading voice, Crowley switch was triggered, and he grunted at the tightening muscles around his fingers. The ginger hooded his eyes and chewed at his bottom lip. He dealt with horny people all day, but this sweet-faced councilor did him in. The way Aziraphale pleaded  rattled Crowley to the core. The snake breeder fought hard not to lose all control and devour this sweet morsel of a man. He carefully continued to work all three fingers to soften and open his lover to be, wanting to make sure Aziraphale's discomfort would be at a minimum. “T-think you're ready?”</p><p><br/>Angel held in a deep moan causing him to growl. The continuing of  all three finger made him curse. “Fuck...” As those fingers rocked in and out, they started to hit is sweet spot. His whole body jolted in a shock of pleasure and he cried out. “Anthony!!!!” Soon his hips start to rock back on those fingers harder causing them to go deeper.</p><p><br/>Watching how responsive Aziraphale was made Anthony's own cock ache with need. The slit dripped with precum as he spent a minute just sweetly tormenting that sensitive bundle of nerves with rolling pressure from his fingers. "Fuck I could do this all day just to watch your body move like this..."</p><p><br/>Angel buried his head in the pillow and muffled his cry of great pleasure. Never in all his relationships had Aziraphale felt blissful feelings to this extent. The continuous pelting of his spot, start to make his body numb. Turning his head, he looked at Crowley with blurred vision. "Please... An--tho--ny--.... I... want you... please..."</p><p><br/>The tone of the plea made Crowley nearly snap. “You... damn... making it hard to stay in control Aziraphale.” Then he nipped the angel’s left ear and growled. “So hard to not to just have my way with you.” Then the redhead groaned and leaned up on his knees while gently pulling his fingers free before leaning snatching the condom to the left of him. "G-give me a sec..."</p><p><br/>Feeling Crowley pull out, Aziraphale shivered. A little whimper came from the angel as he waited for the return of the ginger. As Crowley scavenged the bed for the condom,  Aziraphale rolled over and  laid on his back in a sexual way. Even though a week had passed, Angel already felt Anthony was the one. He rolled to his back, because he want to gaze in to those beautiful eyes and deepen the connection.</p><p><br/>Anthony paused as Aziraphale rolled over. The view was glorious, and Crowley gazed at Aziraphale like a deer in headlights. Looking over the porcelain bare body, a growing blush enveloped Crowley’s entire body and he swallowing a bit. "Y-you sssure??"</p><p><br/>"Yes.... I would not have moved if I did want to do watch you as well..." Angel smiled and opened his arms for the slender man. "Please Anthony... I am yours."</p><p><br/>The slimmer man swallowed hard and chewed his lip. Time stood still as Anthony was still frozen in place with Aziraphale’s eye. Crowley finally broke away, and smirked. “Well... I am definitely not going to say ‘No’ to a beautiful angel.” Then Crowley brought the condom to his lips and seductively tore open the package with his teeth. he gripped the condom package with the left hand and slid the rolled up rubber with his right and tossed the empty package aside. Next, Anthony wrapped his left hand around his cock and pumped it a few times before sliding the condom on with the right hand. Finally he grabbed the lube and adding a little extra lube to his now wrapped member. He slid forward between Aziraphale's thighs, nestling into the welcome invitation of the open arms and pressing their lips together in a warm and hopefully soothing kiss as his hips angled and pressed forward, slowly sheathing himself in the other man's heat.</p><p><br/>Aziraphale lowered his arms a bit as Anthony prepped. Watching the ginger work was quite stimulating to watch. Blue eyes locked on the ginger’s hands. Aziraphale groaned and licked his lips. Then Aquamarine eyes locked onto Citrine eyes as Crowley lowered. Aziraphale extended his arms out again to receive Anthony to kiss and wrap his arms around the red head's shoulders. Just before Crowley slid in, the angel raised his hips to make sliding in easier.  As the slender man slipped in, Aziraphale broke the kiss and gasped in over whelming pleasure. "Ahhh.... An-Anthony.... Mnnnnnn"</p><p><br/>Anthony wrapped his arms around his angel and shuddered at the sensation of slowly entering. Gently thrusting forward until he was fully rooted, Crowley bowed his head against Aziraphale's right shoulder.  Panting low, he tried to calm himself a bit. Anthony had many lovers in the past, but none made him feel overwhelmed awestruck. The connection with the blond was different from former lovers. It felt natural, like a puzzle piece laid in the right spot.</p><p> <br/>Each thrust made and the deeper Anthony slid, Aziraphale moan. Not many could last a whole year with out physical intimacy, but the year Aziraphale waited was worth it. Though any man, the angel fancied, would have been a decent partner,  Crowley felt like a perfect match. Aziraphale noticed Anthony stopped, so his fingers combed through red locks. He wondered if Crowley was over whelmed like he was. "Dear?... You ok?"</p><p><br/>The redhead let out a slightly breathless moan as his hair was played with. The sensation only added to the pleasure of being linked with his angel.  Crowley nodded and murmured against Aziraphale's shoulder. "Y-yeah, just didn't want to come too fast..."</p><p><br/>Those words hit Aziraphale right in his coil. The idea of Crowley climaxing just from entering  made him twinge hard, and his hip jolted up some. "Mmmm.... R-Really?"  He turned his head to look at Crowley. The right hand cupped the ginger's cheek, while the left reached around to the slender man’s back and rubbed it.  Once again, in a tender moment was shared when blue eyes met yellow.<br/>Anthony's gaze held Aziraphale's and he nodded softly. Crowley leaned in to the left hand and groaning weakly as the blond clenched and twitched around him. "Y-yeah... You just... feel incredible... Hard not to get worked up fast..."</p><p><br/>"As do you My Dear..." Angel smiled. He leaned up and gave Crowley a passionate kiss. The left  hand slid up and combed through Crowley's long red hair and gently gripped it at the base of the neck. the right hand moved down and laid on that perfect ass. "Take your time Dear boy... We... still have tomorrow to... finish my bed" Hinting that he was wanted to stay the night and if possible, engage with Crowley more.</p><p>The ginger grinned at the suggestion and groaned softly. The idea of his Aziraphale staying the night made Crowley grin. Slowly he started to move his hips in slow circles to start the friction between them until his nerves calmed down enough for a full rhythm. "Mm... really now? Normally I would take that offer up, but...” He started to slowly full out and slide with a steady slow pace. “Unfortunately, I have work tonight.” He thought for a moment and smirked. “Though, I do like the idea of you waiting for me when I come home in the morning~"</p><p><br/>The movement of Crowley's hips, and the connection they had, sent Aziraphale into a mind clouding whirlwind. Even the little motion hit the angel just right and hands clench on to the slim man's shoulders. "Mmmm.... Fuuuu" breathed out the blonde to try and gather his thoughts. "Work?... Nnnn.... What do you do for work?"</p><p><br/>Crowley paused a moment at the question and glanced at Aziraphale. He wasn't ashamed of his job, but he knew most considered it a less respectable career by most. "I uh, work nights at a club in the city... It buffers my accounts between breeding seasons..."</p><p><br/>Hearing Anthony worked at a night club, Aziraphale was intrigued. He never been to a night club, and going to one was in  He wondered what Crowley did. A bar tender, waiter... a bouncer? “Oh how fun...” he said cheerfully. He wrapped his legs around that thin waist. “I would so enjoy to venture to your work one night.”</p><p><br/>Crowley chuckled a bit and shook his head a little with a snort. The people Anthony normally say at his club where not bow tie wearing school councilors with a sweet disposition. But Anthony knew that if he devolved a steady relationship with Aziraphale, he would have to introduce his angel to the boss in order to halt certain tasks at work. “I suppose if you want to, I wouldn't mind you stopping by. Not sure it would be your scene... however, you're full of surprises it seems~"</p><p><br/>Now Aziraphale was, for the must part, sheltered while growing up. He never was able to experience the adventures that young men had in their early 20’s. He wanted to ‘rebel’ just to experience the world and all that it had to offer. “Well I never been... and I am...” Aziraphale’s tone change to a more seductive one. “I always up to explore new and exciting aspects of life” he whispered into Crowley’s ear.</p><p>Hearing the sweet voice turn into a husky seductive voice made Anthony finally snap. The ginger smirked almost devilishly the angel’s words and raised up some. He gentle took Aziraphale’s hands and brought them together and kissed them. Then with swiftness and slight force, Crowley pinned Aziraphale's wrists above the blonde’s head.  “Mmhn, Angel.... We can do anything your devilish little heart desires.”</p><p>Suddenly Anthony rolled his hips back, nearly pulling out. Then with a smooth, medium force motion, the ginger pushed back in. He wanted to give a hint of what his night job truly was.</p><p> <br/>Aziraphale gasped as his wrist were pinned above his head. He had no idea he had just released the beast, but he was starting to realize he was in for a blissful night. He felt Crowley pull nearly out and whimpered some. Then the sudden thrust in made Aziraphale groan and arch his back in pleasure. “Ahhh.... Anthony....”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am not that great of a writer, so if you have any suggestions, please comment them. I will review them, and if I like your idea, I will make the changes.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>